The Concert
by Tsumi
Summary: Eric has always thought of himself as a know it all. What happens when he meets someone who knows all she needs to know? Will he be able to teach her a lesson or will he end up becoming a student of hers. Eric/OC
1. Shreveport

Disclaimer

The True Blood Universe belongs to Charlaine Harris. I just used some of them for my own strange/nasty/weird fangtasy ^_~ The Song belongs to EvansBlue, its "In a red dress and alone". Go and hear the song and support that wonderful Band.  
Mara belongs to me, and if the guys find out I put them into a Story they probably gonna kill me for that. Especially for the Hanna Montana part (god..that was such a funny morning).

To let you know, this is my first Story in English and in the True Blood Universe.

So please be patient.

I had the wonderful TrinityIsis as my Beta (read her Story, its brillant).

So my dear readers, have fun and leave me a review. I would love to hear your thoughts.

* * *

Mara POV

The interview was longer and more boring than expected.  
It was always the same shit; Who s writing the lyrics? What do you think about the societies reaction of your Band? and of course my favorite Why a human Bass player?  
I was so fucking tired of those damn questions.  
The good thing was that Thomas always answered, even if they asked someone else.  
"Well, we were looking for a good one and we found her." Thomas respond. "You re one of the first Vampire Bands but the only one with a Human companion. Aren t there any complications?" the Radio-Interviewer went on.  
I looked over to Thomas, who just raised a brow.  
"Well yes we are and no."  
I just love him.  
The rest of the crew was sitting at the huge table and looked as bored as me.  
We re having a gig tomorrow and the plan for the night was, to take a look at that place.  
All we know is that it s a Vampire Bar. Oh joy, we just play in Vampire Bars.  
But this one was out of our State, so there would be a complete new audience.  
And that meant a higher Record selling for us.

The interview went on, without anyone was listening to what the interviewer-chick was saying.  
So my brain just started to work again at the moment I was in Johns SUV.  
"God damn it! Thomas never say yes to an fucking Radio Interview again. I was so damn close to just glamour that Bitch!"  
Mick was really pissed, he hated interviews just like me.  
"And the next time someone ask about Mara s mortality, just tell them we turned her."  
Yeah, he was pretty pissed.  
He leaned back in his seat, and was nervously hitting some rhythms on the back of the front seat with his drumsticks.  
"1...2...3...4..." I counted.  
"Mick stop that or I swear I m gonna stake you with your drumsticks!"  
Yep, Johns reaction was always the same.  
And this situation would be always the same.  
No one of us liked interviews.  
Every time we came back from an interview it was like that.  
Thomas never lose a word, Mick was jittery, John was pissed about the seat-drumming, and I just wanted a cold beer.  
"Come on guys, I want a beer. Lets go already."  
John answered by hitting the gas.  
Sometimes I was wonder why I do that crap with them.  
Even if their old like shit, well compared to me, they all still acting like little sod s.  
I m more a babysitter to a bunch of Vampire brats than a Bass player in a Band.  
But I love it. I love the show, the music and the guys.  
They re like brothers to me. Even if they want to drain every guy that I met.  
As I say, brothers...pretty annoying ones.  
But I owe them so much.  
They took me as a part of their band when I really needed something in my life.  
I m living with them and had never thought, that I would have so much fun in my damn life.  
They re my family, well kind of, a freaky stubborn family but it comes really close to one.  
My real family is still living Topeka, and they re pretty proud of what I m doing.  
Every time I talk to my Dad he just say "Cherry Pie, you do the right thing."  
He s an active member of the AVL and one of their Human Lawyers.  
My Mom is just totally obsessed of our Music.  
She s the one who got me into the music and bought me my very first E-Bass.

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, that I didn t notice we had arrived at the bar.  
"Mara! When your back in our world, would you mind to get the hell out of the car?"  
"John, you really need to get a drink."  
I jumped out of the car and walked with the guys to the entrance.  
"Fangtasia? That sounds more like a juke joint than a Bar." "Watch it Girl. That shack belongs to the Sheriff of this Area. So be a nice Lady tonight."  
With that remark everyone eyed Thomas.  
"Lady? Come on that s Mara!"  
"Mick is right. Its ME you re talking about."  
With a shake of his head Thomas went to the entrance.  
"So you guys still have to talk to the Sheriff, huh?"  
"Kind of. He booked us, so its just a Hello we re here." John answered me while he put his arm around my waist.  
He always done that, when we where about to enter a Vampire Club.

The blonde Chick, that was standing at the entrance to check the ID s, just waved us thru.  
Okay the Shack was more a Club than a Bar. It was a bit dark but full of people, even on a Thursday night.  
"Guys, I m off. Say Hello from me." with that I walked over to the bar.  
One of my many Mantras was I m no freaking Vampire so I don t need to bow my head to some sheriff.  
And actually, no one really cared about that.  
I found myself a stool and started to look for the Barkeeper.  
"Oi gar on! Gimme a Miller, vite vite!" Within seconds the ugly Bartender was in front of me with my bottle.  
"Watch your mouth kiddo."  
"Whatever." I waved him and his nasty breath off.  
After all the years, living with a bunch of Vampires I don t give a damn about their ego trips.  
Thomas told me how to protect myself from them, if I ever had to do that.  
Such a optimist.  
But I also have a bond to him.  
Just for protection, he told me.  
Yeah right. Protection. Fuck that.  
But it was really handy in some situations.  
I took a big gulp from my beer and started to look around the club.  
More Fang Bangers than Vampires, everywhere the same shit.  
One Vampire bait after another.  
I really wonder if they ever got tired of them?  
The music was crap like the dancers on the platforms.  
But the atmosphere was great, can t deny that.

My eyes wandered over the whole place until I found my guys.  
They were standing on a small stage in front of two people.  
A blonde women and a blonde man.  
Probably the sheriff and what ever.  
The blonde women looked quite interested and had a little smile on her face.  
She was cute, but reminded me of the show Little House on the Prairie.  
I didn t even notice that I was staring at her, until her gaze met mine.  
The blonde women said something that i couldn t hear, and now my Crew and the blonde guy were staring at me.  
With a small hint of the hand, John ordered me up there.  
Great, so much for my mantra.  
I jumped off the stool and walked over to them.  
What a awkward situation, I hate talking to sheriffs. They don t respect me, just because I m a breather.

With a big step, I took the two steps to the platform and was now standing in front of them.  
"Hey there." I added with a nod.  
"So you re the famous Mara. Not impressive at all." the blonde guy said.  
Yeah fuck you shithead I thought.  
"The next time you come to my Area, you will join your companions and introduce yourself to me."  
Introduce my ass. I can introduce your dead meaty ass to my new boots. I thought again but answered "Okay." with a small bored smile.  
The blonde Women, that was sitting to Shitheads right-hand side was close to bursting out in laughter.  
"Okay, what?" his tone was bugged.  
"Okay to introduce myself to you?" I gave him a strange look.  
Great, a shithead and an Idiot.  
The blonde women was now grunting and got tears in her eyes.  
Weird gal.  
"What is so funny?" his gaze got from me to the Women.  
Yeah that guy wasn t far from being really pissed.  
The Women was just waving her hand and tried hard to get her self back together.  
"Oh, its nothing Eric. Really..." she grunted again.  
"Tell me." his voice was quiet and yep, he was pissed pretty good.  
"No, you don t want to know." she respond, still laughing.  
"You aren t here to NOT tell me stuff."  
The women looked from shithead over to me and back to him.  
"Well, she just thinks you re an ass."  
"What the fuck?!" was all that was coming from me.  
Shitheads gaze was now piercing my eyes.  
Damn, that guy was way over boiled by now.  
"So Mara, you think I m an ass." "Fuck that, how the hell did she know?"  
I looked back to the blonde Women that wasn t laughing anymore.  
Before I could open my mouth to say something more, I felt a heavy hit on my head.  
"I m sorry Sheriff, but she s a young Human without modesty." Thomas said, still his hand on my head.  
"You scumbag! I can talk for my self." I mumbled and got another hit. There was silence, except for the crappy music.  
Then shithead spoke up again.  
"You should teach her some manners. Get her the hell out of my Club for this night, or I will change my mind."  
With this words, Thomas just grabbed me and carried me out of shitheads club.

I was back on my feet again, when he pushed me hard against Johns SUV.  
"Fuck! Mara can t you just for ONCE keep your mouth shut?!"  
"Ah come on Thomas. It was kind of fun don t you think? She s right, Northman is an ass." Mick laughed.  
"And we still got the gig, so just lets go to the Hotel and after the concert tomorrow we re gone."  
"You got it John. We still got the job. And never ever punch me again Thomas. Fuck!"

Eric POV

I booked the Band weeks ago.  
After everything Pam told me about them, they got a huge Fandom which meant a Sold out club.  
And a Sold out Club is always good.  
I heard that the Band had a human Member, which was good for both sides of my costumers.  
But a disrespectful blood sack like that, I should just drain her.  
She was far away from interesting.  
The body of a boy, a dull look on her face and a hair color that could cause an eye disease.

"Eric?" Sookie interrupted my thoughts.  
"What was she really thinking?"  
Slowly I looked over to her.  
I told her to come over for the night, to talk to some of the Fang bangers here.  
There were some rumors, that I had to clear.  
"But you have to promise me, that you won t hurt her."  
I just raised a brow at her stubbornness She sighed at my reaction.  
"She thinks you re an idiotic Shithead with no respect towards Humans. But she thinks every sheriff is like that."  
Great, another one of those Humans that thought they could get away with everything. I knew what her Father was doing, and if I would do anything about that irreverently Girl, I probably had to deal with that Bitch Flanagan.  
Something I need to avoid.

Mara POV

I was up quite early in the afternoon.  
The guys were still playing dead men and I started to get ready for the gig.  
I called the Drivers to let them know when we would arrive at the club.  
Even if this Northman was a Shithead, I can t deny that he really had enough Money to pay a huge Truck for our equipment.  
Money or not...still a Shithead.  
I had a pretty bad headache from the last night and was happy to find a drug store nearby.  
With some Coke and Aspirin I was now standing in front of the small Bathroom mirror.  
My outfit was the same I had for the last three concerts.  
A broken tattered pair of black Jeans, a tight black button down shirt and my favorite boots.  
My pink hair looked more like a explosion than a hairstyle, but I wouldn t do anything to change it.  
My hair had his own mind, and every style would be destroyed anyway during the concert.  
So a pigtail had to be enough.  
I went back to my Bedroom, grabbed my beloved LTD B55 and sat down on the bed.  
Thomas was so angry at me last night, that he refused to share a room with me.  
We always shared a room when we went out of town for a concert.  
He could be such a pain in the ass.  
So that s why Mick was now resting on the other side of the bed.  
I turned on the TV and started to play some songs.

The city of Shreveport was boring, so I decided to stay in the Hotel and wait till the guys woke up.  
It was always fun to watch a vampire rise. They aren t morning people at all.  
John was the creepiest one of the guys.  
After his awakening he just went straight to the kitchen, drinking two bottles of TB and than he stood there.... his head against the fridge.  
No moving or sound for an hour.  
That really scares the shit out of me every night.  
Thomas just watched TV, well I don t believe that he really is watching...cause one day he was just sitting in front of the telly, nodding in agreement while watching Hannah Montana.  
Mick was the same like me, he just listened to music till he was completely awake.  
I really wonder what they had done back in the 50s.

"Could you stop playing Beatle songs in the evening?" Mick said, after the sun settled down.  
"Get up already, we have a date in an hour."  
"Did you eat enough today?"  
"Yes Daddy. I got some burgers and bought some Twinkies for later."  
Slowly Mick got up, went to the bathroom and came out after 30minutes.  
I handed him a bottle of TB and we both went down to the small lobby to meet the others.

Eric POV

The Concert was sold out.  
A good sign and a pretty good one for my bank account.  
The Band arrived for two hours and started with the sound check.  
I never heard them or saw a concert of them before, and I really didn t care.  
As long there would be enough costumers, they can do what ever they want on stage.  
The door to my office swung open and Pam came in.  
"Just to let you know, we are letting them in now. Its going to be pretty crowded." she told me with a big smile on her face.  
I knew that she loved good music and crowded places. Also she knew she would get more money for this evening.  
I just nodded and followed her into the Club.  
"Did you ever see one of their concerts?" Pam asked me while I was sitting down at the bar.  
"Why should I?"  
"Oh, you will like it." with a smirk she went back to the entrance.  
One of my Girls gave me a TB before I gave her a sign.  
I trained them pretty well.

Before my bottle was empty, the Club was full to the bursting point.  
A parcel of Humans and young Vampires, but they pay.  
The girls behind the bar had a hell of a job.  
Pam came back and settled herself on the stool besides me.  
"We should do more Concerts. The club was never that crowded before."  
I just nodded in agreement and watched the crowd.

The lights went slowly off until their was just a small light right above the stage.  
At the moment the Band came out, the crowd started to go wild.

Mara POV

God I love to go on stage!  
The bulk were screaming our names and held up signs with stuff like I m yours or Taste me.  
One of the moments you will remember for the rest of your life.  
I went to the right side of the stage and picked up my Baby.  
Thomas went for his mic but before he talked to the crowd he gave me this sure you re fit enough for tonight look of his.  
I just nodded in his direction and went for my own mic.  
After the usual greetings from him to the crowd I started to play.  
I loved that song.  
It was our first song ever and the people just loved it.

Beauty fades when she dies In a red dress and alone but it was the best times And you re right to love him And you re right to want to close the door and lock me in Break the Key and chase the blood out of my veins

The audience went crazy.  
Thomas didn t needed to sing, because they knew every single lyric.

After some songs I went to the front of the stage and was now standing on one of the smaller speakers.  
I started the intro and the people in front of me tried everything to just touch my boots.  
God I just love to be a musician!

Eric POV

They were playing for an hour by now.  
The Music was crap.  
I never got used to this.  
But the audience was in ecstasy.  
I must admit that Pam sometimes got good ideas.  
The young ones got into a frenzy about that Mara.  
She was playing with them. Giving them smirks and dirty looks.  
After they ended the current song the drummer threw his drumsticks into the crowd.  
The audience started to scream more and more.  
It was hard to understand what they wanted, even for me.  
But the Band must have understood every word.  
The Singer gave Mara a predatory look and she started to laugh.  
"You will like this." Pam whispered in my ear.  
Thomas gave her a nod to come for him.  
Slowly she walked to the middle of the stage.  
Standing in front of him, she gave him a sheepish smile.  
Within seconds he was behind her, his fangs into her neck.  
A little moan came from her lips and the audience completely freaked out.  
After a small sip of blood he let go of her.  
Instantly the room was filled with the sweet smell of her blood and my fangs came out automatically.  
"One day you drain me on stage dude." she laughed and ran her fingers over her neck.  
She looked at the blood on her fingers and walked towards the audience.  
The Vampires in the first row had their fangs extended and were hoping for a small taste.  
With a dirty smirk on her face she slowly stroke her blood on one of the vampires lips.  
"I told you, you would like it." Pam grinned.  
"Part of the show?"  
"Every time. And they love it. She smells delicious."  
"In fact, she does."

Mara POV

I was exhausted.  
The concert was a success, and we sold every CD we had with us.  
"Mara! Think fast!" John yelled at me.  
A bottle of beer flew over to me and I caught it before it could hit my head.  
"Thanks man. I really needed something to drink."  
"You alright? I tried not to drink too much from you."  
I took a big gulp before I answered.  
"I m fine. Can we go out there now? I want to bathe in our glory." "You never get enough of that huh." Thomas smiled.  
"As long as I m young, famous and highly demanded ...No." and with that I got up and walked back into the Club.

Within seconds we were surrounded by Fans.  
Most of them were people we knew since our first Concert back in New York City.  
After some autographs and pictures we got to the bar.  
I just wanted to order another beer, when someone grabbed my Shoulder.  
I turned around and couldn t believe my eyes.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
"Watching your show, what else."  
I pulled my cousin in a strong embrace.  
"Oh man, Jessica I really missed you."  
"Missed you too. Ya ll done a pretty good show up there." "Thanks Jess. But say, how come you re parents let you go to a place like this?" I let her out of my embrace and hopped onto one of the stools.  
"Oh, Beth didn t tell ya. I don t live there anymore. I got turned and I m now stuck with my maker."  
She grinned at me with a big smile.  
"No, it s been months ago that I talked to Mum. Man that s great. It is great right?"  
"Sure. I love it! But my maker is quite ah well..." she pointed over to a bog-standard looking guy that was talking to shithead.  
"What a douche! Hope he isn t as lame as he looks."  
"Well he is. Fuck that!" she giggled.

It was nice to talk to Jess again. She told me everything about her turning, her ex-Boyfriend and the lame-o of a maker.  
After Mick showed up, she went off with him. But not before she told me that she has got an obsession with him.  
He always had a thing for redheads so he didn t mind taking care of her.

Eric POV

Compton was talking, and talking and talking.  
I stop listening to that guy years ago.  
The only reason I was pretending to was Sookie.  
She was pretty useful to me, so I had to deal with him.  
I was really glad that his child went off with one of the band.  
He instantly chased her to make sure she wouldn t do anything that could possibly be fun.

As I was walking over to the bar I saw Mara.  
She was sitting on her own, drinking a beer and looked relaxed.  
There was still blood on her neck, and the puncture wounds were bright red.  
My canines started to tickle at the thought of the smell of her blood.  
I leaned against the bar and examined her.  
She still looked unimpressive to me.  
But she done a good show, she knew how to do her job.  
Pictures came into my mind of how she was dancing on stage.  
How she moved her tush to the beat.  
She looked up to me and her smile was replaced by a annoyed look.  
"Did we pleased you?" her voice was dripped by sarcasm.  
"Its not easy to please a Shithead like me." I replied in a harsh tone.  
Her eyes dilated for a second but then got back to normal.  
I could sense that she felt uncomfortable, which made me smirk.  
"Well now that s unbagged..." she took another sip of her beer.  
"I hope Thomas had tought you some manners."  
She busted laughing.  
"Yeah right. Thomas teaching ME some manners. It would be easier to find the holy fucking grail than to fulfill this lifetime job."  
Oh that girl knew how to get me pissed.  
She was a pain in the ass and reminded me of someone.  
"Someone should."  
"And that someone is you I presume?" she added with a devaluating smile.  
That s it, I had enough.  
I rather deal with Flanagan instead listen to this impious shit any longer.  
Within a second I grabbed her arm and dragged her across the Club into my office.  
That brat should know how to talk to a Sheriff.  
But still I couldn t get the strange feeling off of me, that I knew this situation somehow.

Mara POV

He flung me across his office and I landed hard in front of the sofa.  
Not ON the sofa, in front of it.  
Lucky me!  
I got up pretty quick, walked a few steps ahead of him and gave him a gaze from hell.  
Best defense...nothing else.

"Fuck it. What the hell do you think you re doing. .... SHITHEAD!"  
Damn I was pissed.  
He just slammed the door shut and gave me a disgusting look.  
Hell this guy was pretty impressive.  
Built like a boxer and yeah he was pissed...again.  
Man I really got a knack for that.  
I had nothing to protect myself and even if, what could I do against a living bulldozer?  
With the blink of an eye he was in front of me.  
"You need to learn respect blood sack."  
His fangs were out while he stared down at me.  
I felt nervous, but tried as hard as I could to not show him.  
"Blood sack? I m no freaking Happy Meal! I respect those that respect me. So fuck that shit."  
His hand was around my neck, right after I ended my statement.  
He pushed me up to his level and scrutinized me.  
I had now idea what he was up to, but I had a hard time breathing.  
His eyes came to a halt at my neck.  
Great. I totally forgot about the blood on my skin.  
He let go of my neck and dropped me down onto the floor.  
I took my time to get up again, but I done it.  
Sadly not as graceful as I wanted.

Eric POV

The blood on her skin was like an invitation.  
I wanted to see that brat dead, but I also just wanted to ravish her.  
Right here on my desk.

Mara POV

A mean smirk was spread across his face.  
I saw that smirk many times and never liked it.  
Within seconds he grabbed me again and threw me hard on his desk.  
I screamed out in pain of all the stationery that was now under me.  
He ripped my shirt open and the smirk became more evil than it was before.  
With his hands on my chest he pushed me down so I just could move my legs.  
He bend his head down and smelled at my skin.  
A small growl came from his throat.  
Slowly he started to lick the blood off of my skin.  
Shivers where running down my spine.  
I started to breath heavily and couldn t stop the goose bumps.  
Even in this situation my libido betrayed me.  
His fangs scratched over my skin while he was licking my neck.  
And I let out a small moan.  
Where the fuck did that come from?  
Mh...fuck.. ah screw you libido!  
I hoped he hadn t heard that, but who was i kidding.  
One of his hands moved down my chest.  
Over my breast and down to my waist.  
Instantly i was aroused.  
I really had no idea where this would be heading in the end, but for now ... never mind.  
His second hand followed shortly after.  
He grabbed me by the waist and turned me around.  
I was laying on my stomach with my feet to the ground.  
Roughly he ripped my jeans open und pulled them down, still one hand on my back to push me down.  
Even if I wanted to fight against him, his one hand was enough to hold me in this position.  
I felt him right behind me, his cold skin on mine.  
His free hand slapped one of my cheeks and made me jump.  
And with one swift move he entered me.  
I grunted in surprise and pleasure.  
Another slap on my ass.  
I jumped again while he was laughing.  
Both hands now on my waist, he started to pound hard into me.  
Desperately I tried to hold onto the desk while he was just using me.  
He increased his speed and I couldn t do anything but groan.  
One of his hands stroked over my back and up to my head.  
He grabbed my pigtail, pulled it back and made me scream.  
I could feel his cold skin at my ear and knew what he wanted.  
And I would give it to him without any contradiction.  
I bowed my head to the left and moaned louder.  
It wouldn t take much longer till I reached my point of salvation.  
He pounded harder now and I had no idea how I could stand it any longer.  
With a grunting sound he sank his fangs into my neck.  
And with that I had my release and I screamed out loud.  
But he didn t stop. Still pounding deep into me and sucking on my neck. I screamed again as another wave hit me.

Eric POV

Her blood was sweeter than I thought.  
I had to stop myself or I would drain her.  
At the moment I let go off her, she collapsed on my desk.  
Heavily breathing she just stayed there, not moving at all.  
Except for the trembling that was shaking her body.

I stepped back, zipped up my pans and leant myself against the locker.  
A smirk spread over my face as I watched her while she tried the best to pull herself together.  
Her ass was red from the hits which would leave a good bruise.

Mara POV

After I controlled my trembling I stood up and pulled my Jeans back on.  
Standing on wobbling knees I closed my shirt and looked over to him.  
He was leaning against the lockers, with no impression on his face.  
The situation was awkward so I decided to just leave his office.  
I walked over to the door and opened it, when he spoke.  
"Hope you learned your lesson."  
Was that a kinky smirk on his face?  
I grinned at him.  
"That needs more than this." With a wink of the eye I left his office and headed back to the Bar.

I felt weak and abused ... but in a pretty good way.  
My ass hurt liked hell and I probably couldn t sit for the rest of the night.  
With the loss of my blood I knew I wouldn t stand on my own any longer.  
Thomas appeared in front of me with a worried look on his face.  
I was more than grateful as he just pulled me up and carried me out of the Club.  
"What happened to you. I felt that you were in a strange situation but couldn t recognize what it was."  
He sounded more that worried.  
"Its okay. I just had a .. well forget that. I m just tired."

Eric POV

I watched as Thomas carried her out of the Bar.  
After they were gone I got back to my office.  
Sitting behind my desk, I could still smell her scent.  
My desk was a complete mess, but it was worth it.

A knock at my door caught my attention.  
"What!"  
Pam entered the room with a smug smile on her lips.  
"Got a message for you from that Mara." I raised a brow and showed her with a wave of my hand to continue.  
"Her words were; I wait for my next lesson. Hopefully it would be more exhausting than this one, shithead."  
Pam gave me a Don t shoot the messenger look and crossed her arms in front of her chest.  
I knew she wanted to know what that meant. "Don t you have a job to do?"  
She snarled and left my office.  
I leaned back in my chair and couldn t stop a smirk.  
Now I knew it.  
That human was the same stubborn brat like Pam.  
Maybe it could be fun to educate her for some time.

* * *

Well that s it. Thanks for reading and hopefully you liked it. I apologize for this mess, but that damn line break didn´t wanted to work here on (curse you!) .

I m a review addicted so go ahead, it just takes some seconds.


	2. Indianapolis

Disclaimer

Well we all know who TB belongs to.  
The Song I used this time was "Scream" from Billy Idol. Go listen to it, it s awsome and nasty ^_~ -  
Thanks again to my lovely Beta TrinityIsis, and also thanks for the great conversations we re having.

Well then, have fun reading.

* * *

Mara POV

Since the concert in Shreveport, I had weekly talked to Jess.  
She got herself a cell phone and was calling me every Thursday since then.  
I was pretty pissed at her dull maker.  
She wanted to come to our last concert in Memphis, but he refused to let her go.  
We both couldn t understand his decision.  
Thomas was bothering me for weeks to find out what happened to me back at Fangtasia.  
In the end, just told him that a fan wanted a small taste from me and I let him.  
He believed the story and I had my peace.  
But John, that prick, knew better.  
Two nights after the Fangtasia concert, he had told me that he had smelled that I had sex.  
I hated him for that but luckily he didn t knew with whom.  
We both knew that Thomas would be pissed if he ever found out.  
Mick nor Thomas hated the fact that I could have sex with a Vampire.

We took the plane to Indianapolis this morning and had landed quit early.  
Our next concert was well paid and at a Club called "The Bitter End".;  
The owner even paid for the Hotel and the flight.  
But again, it was a Vampire Club.  
Those Fellowship whacko s had made it clear that we couldn t have a gig at a normal club.  
My Dad tried his best to sue them, but it wasn t that easy.  
But at least, they let us be.

I really got used to those Vampire Hotels.  
They were pretty comfortable towards humans and had the best food.  
Tomorrow night we would have the gig, so I had enough time to take a look at the city and go shopping.  
I needed a new outfit for the night.  
Actually I was getting new outfits in every city that we went.  
Especially new undies.  
Even if I knew he wouldn t come to one of our concerts, I was still hoping he would.  
I couldn t forget about that night with Shithead.  
Just thinking about the way he used me got me aroused.  
To get my head clear I needed to go out.  
I put a post-it on Thomas forehead with the message that I went shopping and left the hotel.

.

Eric POV

I ordered Pam to book me a flight to Indianapolis.  
The last few weeks were awful.  
Queen Sophie-Ann wanted me to do some of her business.  
That lazy bitch just stayed at her mansion while I was running down the woods to find a bunch of werewolves.  
After all I needed some time away from Pam, the club and Sophie-Ann.  
And that was the reason why I was now standing in front of an old Victorian house outside Indianapolis.  
Sure I could stay at a hotel, but why should I when I also could have some fun.  
I knocked and after some seconds the door was opened.  
A young sweet girl was standing in the doorframe and looked up to me.  
"How may I help you Sir?"  
"Tell her that Eric Northman is here."  
"Please come in Sir. You can wait at the parlor." The young girl invited me in and I followed her to the room.  
Its been some time since my last visit.  
I sat down on an old chaise lounge and leaned lightly back.  
The house hadn t changed at all.  
Except for that young girl.  
Still the same pictures and the old silk wallpaper.  
"Eric Northman. This must be a hallucination."  
I turned my sight to the entrance were she was leaning in the door frame.  
She was still a stunning woman.  
Wearing a satin black night gown that was exposing her white skin in the right places. "Hello Tessa."  
"Well isn t this a honor, you in my house. What do you want?"  
Oh she knew me very well.  
No wonder, after all we spent some years together in a nest back in London.  
Tessa crossed her arms and raised a brow while she was waiting for an answer.  
"I just wanted to visit you and spend some time in your presence." I gave her a dirty smirk.  
"Stop fucking around Eric. The last time I heard from you was 1887. So, from whom are you running away?"  
"Is it that hard to believe that I just wanted to see you?"  
She gave me a strange look.  
"You need a place to stay, someone to talk to and some time away from your annoying child, right?"  
I hated her talent.  
Always hitting the point pretty quick.  
"Are you telling me, you won t offer me a place to stay?"  
Slowly she walked over to me and placing herself atop my lap.  
"You know that I love to see you in a suit. So thanks for that." Leaning down to me, her blond hair was covering both of our faces.  
"Are you trying to seduce me Tess?"  
"You started, by coming here in that suit." she hushed.  
I pulled her down into a deep kiss and let my hands slide over her back.

.

Mara POV

"Move your fucking lazy dead ass or we re leaving without you John!"  
He was such a sissy when it came to getting ready.  
"Watch it or I will share some of my wisdom in front of Thomas." he growled at me.  
Everyone was already waiting in the car, but Mr. I-Have-to-look-like-the-smart-ass-that-I am was still in his bathroom.  
"Yeah I know but move your ass already. You re a musician and not a freaking model."  
He came out of his room, looking exactly the same as he always does for every concert.  
"I know, and that s why I get all the girls."  
"One minute longer and you would just get the Fang Bangers hun."  
He ruffled through my hair as he walked by.  
We done the sound check last night and I checked it again this afternoon.  
So we just needed to go the club, grab a drink and wait for the concert to start.  
Thomas and Mick spent the last few hours by talking about the show and what I should do next.  
Everyone loved that Thomas or John drank from me, but at one point it would be boring.  
I never had a problem with that, after all it was a funny feeling to be bitten.  
Well I got used to it, as sad as it sounds.  
John and I got into the car, that the owner of the bar rented for us and made our way to the club.  
"Mick had a idea for the show tonight, Mara." Thomas, who was sitting at my side, was looking over to me.  
"Let me guess, it has something to do with the fact that I had to wear a skirt tonight?"  
He just smirked at me.  
"Yup, and it also would be good for our new song."  
"Oh come on you re joking. The last time we tried that I almost fell on John and hit him with my Bass!"  
But Thomas smile grew.  
"This time it will be me. During Johns solo."  
Oh great, what a nice fucking stupid idea.  
"Okay I ll do it, but watch your head."

We arrived at the Club at 10pm and went in.  
A young Asian girl came up to us with a bright smile.  
Cute little ass, and probably Johns next treat.  
"Hey there. We prepared your room as you wanted us to. The boss will talk to you after the gig."  
"Show us the way sugga" John gave her a kinky smirk and laid his arm around her shoulders.  
We walked over to our room to get ready.  
I loved the club.  
It was huge!  
As was our stage.  
God we re so damn lucky!  
After the girl left us alone, I grabbed one of the beers from the fridge and flung myself on the sofa.  
"You re sure you want to do this Thomas?" I asked and emptied the bottle in one gulp.  
"You re chicken out aren t ya!" he just laughed.  
"Fuck that! I m in!"  
I got off of the sofa and went to the fridge to get another beer.  
I needed more than two beers for this gig.  
"Mara your phone is ringing." Mick noted and threw my bag to me.  
I hated the fact that vampires could here everything, especially the vibration of my phone.  
After some digging, I found my cell.  
It was a message from Jess.  
I asked her about Shithead and she promised me to talk to her maker.  
But what I was reading wasn t what I wanted to read.  
That fucker never mentioned me after the concert. The only thing that he said was, that someone should drain me for my rudeness.  
Great, that really blows.  
At least I was hoping he would say one word about what happened.  
Maybe he was one of those guys who just do that kind of stuff. Ravish a poor little girl, like she was his all-night bitch and never talk to her again.  
What the hell, never mind.  
Out off my sight and out off my mind.  
If that dickhead ever want us back for a concert, I will talk the guys out of it.  
We can do better than Shreveport.

The guys and I were talking about the show and what we should do next, as someone knocked at the door and came in.  
It was the little Asian girl and Johns gaze almost undressed her.  
He would never get enough.  
"You have five minutes left. The club is full and well you actually can hear them, right."  
She was right.  
Even I could her the crowd calling our names.  
The lovely feeling of excitement came back to my stomach.  
"Well then, lets go guys. Fuck the last minutes." Thomas smiled.  
And with that we went out on the stage.  
It was marvelous.  
We never played in front of so many people.  
Thomas was the first one out and the crowd started to go wild.

.

Eric POV

I knew that Tess owned a big club in downtown Indianapolis and she insisted that I join her. This night was a concert at her place and she wanted to take a look at them.  
We arrived in the middle of the concert.  
The doors were closed and all I could hear was loud guitar music.  
Since the last concert at Fangtasia I had enough of that kind of music.  
A little smile tried to sneak on my face as my thoughts wandered to the little show I had in my office after the concert.  
After all, it was just a fuck.  
But a nice one.  
Tess and I walked over to the front door, and at the moment we were in there I stopped.  
My gaze landed on the stage in the back of her Club.  
"What a coincidence."  
"You know the Band?" she asked and dragged me to the Bar.  
"Indeed, I do. They played at my club some weeks ago."  
"Aren t they adorable? I like to listen to their music and I was thinking to give them a permanent permission to play here."  
I didn t answer and just sat down.  
This was going to be a interesting night.

I emptied my Bottle of TB and watched the show, knowing what will come.  
Just the thought at her sweet blood, and to know that I would smell it in some minutes made my fangs tickle.  
"I m going to be jealous if you re staring at the human any longer in this way."  
Tess got me out of my thoughts.  
I didn t respond to her.  
Anything that I would say now, she would be using against me one day.  
"If you want her, I can arrange that."  
"No need for that. I can get my food on my own."  
The band ended the current song and the crowd screamed like they would die.  
Mara went to the front of the stage into a new position and they started the next one.  
She looked delicious tonight.  
Wearing a short black skirt and some wide black leather ribbons, wrapped around her upper body to cover her chest.  
Sadly they covered the wrong parts.

_You took me in the wild _

_No one around for miles _

_You ain t too proud to beg Juice runnin down my leg _

_I want a chick who makes me feel _

_Hmm, closer dear _

_I want you to be free _

_I want you lovin me _

_I want to hear you scream _

_I want you just like me_

_Make me scream _

_All night, all night long _

_Gonna get extreme _

_All night, all night long_

Thomas was standing behind Mara, singing and licking her neck at the same time.  
Everyone knew what would be coming.  
But instead of biting her he went to the edge of the stage, lying down, still singing.  
At the moment the guitar player started his solo, Mara went for Thomas and was now standing above him.  
Still playing her lines.  
His hands slid up her bare legs, his tongue followed.  
He reached the point at her inner thigh, which every Vampire loves, and sank his fangs into her skin.  
The crowd in front of them went wild again, like they had back at my club.  
A small trickle of blood was running down her leg and my fangs were out again.  
The smell of her blood reminded me of the taste, and the way I had tasted her.  
Thomas stood up again and with one of his fingernails, he cut open his bare chest.  
Mara bent her head down, and licked the blood off of him.  
Luckily this night wasn t over yet.

.

Mara POV

After two extra songs we walked off the stage and back to the room.  
It was the first time, that I wasn t exhausted.  
"Man I could still be out there." Thomas said while sitting down on a chair.  
"I know what you mean. I feel like I took the wrong pills today." Everyone just gave me a amused look.  
"Aw come on guys. I drank so many times from Thomas, it s not that."  
I took a sip from my Water and walked to the door.  
"I m off."  
"Take a bath in your glory again?" Mick snickered.  
"No. Just visiting my old friend loo." and with that I left the room.

.

Eric POV

I watched her entering the Bathroom.  
Putting down my TB I jumped off the stool.  
"Hunting again?"  
"None of your business Tess." I growled at her and walked towards the room.  
Mara asked for some education, and she would get some tonight.

.

Mara POV

The moment I left the restrooms, someone grabbed me, covered my mouth and dragged me behind the stage.  
I was pushed hard against the wall and needed my time to catch my breath again.  
Confused and worried I opened my eyes and couldn t believe who was standing in front of me.  
"Shithead?" was all I could say.  
He just grinned wild and had the same predatory look in his eyes like I knew from the guys.  
Without a word, he took my hands and pinned them with one hand above my head.  
God I totally forgot how strong that guy was, because my feet barely touched the ground.  
His fangs were out instantly and he bit me above my left breast.  
It hurt like hell.  
While he was drinking from me, he slid his other hand over my thigh and under my skirt.  
He took a hold of my string and with one hard pull it was gone.  
His hand was now on its way between my thighs.  
My head felt light, too light for my taste.  
"Stop it Shithead or you ll drain me."  
His head shot up to my gaze and I could see that he wasn t happy about my interruption.  
"I didn t tell you to speak, did I." he growled.  
Yeah and again, that guy was pissed, but this time in a good way.  
At least I hoped so.  
He bowed his head and at the same time he bit me again and slid two finger into me.  
I screamed out in surprise and pain.  
God that guy new what he was doing.  
Fingering me and still drinking from me, I felt like never before.  
I tried my best to move my hip closer to him and his hand.  
But he just pressed me harder against the wall and stopped drinking.  
He stared into my eyes and scared the shit out of me with his cold eyes.  
His hand left my body and I moaned in disappointment.  
I totally forgot where we were and that any minute someone could see or hear us.  
"One word and I ll drain you. Got that."  
I just nodded because I knew he would do it.  
He took my left leg and wrapped it around his hip, my other leg followed automatically.  
The hand that was holding my arms slid down my side and grabbed my left thigh.  
And at the moment his free hand was on my other thigh he slammed into me.  
It took all of my willpower not to scream out loud.  
Instead I grabbed his shoulders and buried my head into his neck.  
He didn t wait and pounded hard into me.  
I tightened my legs around his waist to give him deeper access.  
I had a hard time concentrating on not to moan or to say anything, His strokes become more powerful and I bit into his shoulder to not moan out loud.  
But he pushed me back to the wall, laid one hand around my neck and choked me.  
I tried to get his hand away but his grip was to hard.  
Still pounding hard and deep into me, he grinned as I tried to free myself.  
I was close to my release and the room started to spin around me from the loss of air.  
His grin was wicked and his grip got stronger as did his strokes.  
I knew I would die, but at least in a fucking damn good way.  
My orgasm hit me harder than I thought.  
I wanted to scream it out loud, but I couldn t breath so I just dug my nails into his arm while I was twitching like an eel.  
It was like my orgasm didn t want to end.  
Every time he slammed into me a new wave hit me.  
I just begged that he would stop choking me.  
A deep growl came from him and he slammed the last time hard into me.  
He softened his grip around my neck.  
I never thought, that a deep breath could be so damn good and releasing.  
He let go of me and I fell to the ground, still breathing hard and unsteady.  
Slowly I looked up to him and shrugged.  
The grin on his face wasn t from this earth.  
It was scary, wicked just fighting.  
He zipped his pans and was gone.  
What a dick!  
It was now the second time that he just used me like a fucking whore.  
No talking, no kissing...nothing.  
The next time he tries that, I m just gonna stake him.  
I got up pretty slowly and walked back to our room.  
All that I wanted now was just getting some rest.  
My breast was covered with my own blood and everyone could see the wounds on them.  
I stumbled into John as I walked around the corner.  
He looked down at me and raised a brow.  
"Come on. Not again Mara."  
"Just shut the hell up will ya."  
John helped me into the room and onto the sofa.  
"You really got a thing with that Northman, don t you?" he grinned.  
"I have no idea what you re talking about."  
"I m talking about the blood, the puncture wounds that make your chest look like a connect the dots game and the strangulation marks." John looked worried.  
"Is it that bad?"  
He came over to me, sat down and put my head on his lap.  
"So I was right with Northman." he grinned.  
"Damn!" This time he really got me.  
"Don t worry. I just smelled him on you. I didn t saw the show."  
"That s not making it better John!"  
He stroked my hair out of my face.  
"Darling, when Thomas is going to see that he probably will kill that dick."  
"Fuck. Better you get me out of here and I stay at your room for this night."  
After tonight I really needed a long Shithead free vacation.

.

Eric POV

The hot water in the tub was a release.  
I knew that Tess would smell her on me and I had no interest to talk to her about what happened.  
Still I didn t know why I did that.  
Sure she was a hell of a fuck, but at least she was just another unimpressive human.  
The bathroom door came open and Tess came in.  
"I missed you at the club."  
"I was bored."  
She came over to me and sat herself on the edge of the tub.  
"But you didn t looked bored while banging that human."  
Oh damn it. "Jealous?"  
"Of a Human? You should know me better Eric."  
And with that she stood up and went out.

I got out of the tub, wrapped a towel around my waist and went to my room.  
Tess was already in bed, reading a book. She was delicious.  
Since I knew her, I know she was dressed perfectly every day and in every situation.  
Like now, she was wearing a short red night gown.  
She looked up to me and smiled wickedly.  
"What a Tease."  
I didn t give her a response and just laid down besides her.  
"Tell me, what is it with you and that girl?"  
Tess asked while putting her book aside.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean the way you looked at her the whole night and well....we both know how that ended."  
Does that women ever stop?  
"I just had her two times. She s tasty, that s all."  
"If you say so."  
That women could be a pain in the ass. She laid down and looked over to me.  
"You have changed Eric. After all, maybe Godric was right about you." she snickered.  
"What exactly?"  
"That you would become soft like a baby lamb one day. Well, he didn t used those words, but at least you know what I mean."  
I flung around and was now laying above her, my arms besides her head.  
"You never get enough of me, do you." I growled Her gaze was frosty as she extended her fangs.  
"Maybe I forgot Eric. But you could refresh my memory and show me what a Viking is made of."  
I grabbed the fabric of her gown and ripped it apart.  
"Just to let you know, _this _was my favorite."

.

* * *

So thats my second Chap. I really hope you enjoy reading it. Thanks for all the Alerts, would be great if you all would also write a review ^_~. Also thanks to bekkiboo46 and TrinityIsis for the revs, that made my day and hopefully you both liked it.


	3. Bon Temps

Disclaimer

Yeah we all know.

-

No song in this one. But if you want to know, I was listening to "Shut the fuck up" from Brides of Destruction

Thanks again and again to TrinityIsis (love ya sweety) she´s giving me so many ideas for this story that I don´t know how to thank her ^_^

And if anyone want to read something special about Mara and Eric, just send me a PM.

I´m open for ideas or wishes ^_^

Well then, have fun.

* * *

Mara POV

I was more than glad that we had booked the flight over the day.

So there was no possibility that Thomas or Mick could see me.

We landed at 4pm in NYC and gladly the driver from the Anubis Airline helped getting the travel coffins into the house.

I wrote the guys a note, saying that I would be visiting a friend and left.

The last few weeks were awesome but I was happy as I got my beloved burger in my favorite diner.

You could travel around the world, but those burgers were unique.

John told me that they wanted to go out tonight, so I would be alone at home and Thomas wouldn't have the chance to see my bruises.

I really looked like someone who got strangled to death.

That damn piece of shit named Northman!

No idea how I could protect myself against that guy when he shows up next time.

Hopefully he wouldn't!

But HELL that guy knew what he was doing.

.

After I was done with my dinner, I walked straight home.

I was tired and had a deep wish for a shower, a beer and my bed.

The moment I climbed up the stairs to our house my cell rang.

"Jess! How comes that you call me on a Monday?"

"Because I just saw a video of your concert in Indianapolis. You guys are soooo brilliant. I'm proud to call you my cousin."

I just laughed, that girl was completely different from the Jessica that I knew.

"Thanks girl. How are you doing? Still stuck to that lame-o?"

"I'm a vampire, couldn't be any better. You sound exhausted, everything alright with ya?"

I sighted.

"I'm tired that's all. The traveling and the concerts ... I just need some time to recover. A little vacation or something. I love New York, but it's a bad place to recover."

I would never tell her why I was tired and who was the source for that.

She probably wouldn't believe it anyway.

"Why don't you come and visit me? Bon Temps is boring and mostly the quietest place on earth. You can recover here and we could hang out together. It's been so long since we spent some time with one another."

To think about that, she was right.

I really needed some time away from the guys and my home and obviously I didn't have a damn idea where I could go.

And Shithead might be still in Indianapolis, so there was no way to meet him accidentally.

"You know what I will do that. I'll try to get a flight and will be there in the next few days. But what about you're lame-o?"

"Let that be my problem. He has to deal with that. I'll send you my address."

"Looking forward to seeing you again Jess."

We ended the conversation and I was more than happy for that opportunity.

Jessica and I were close friends when we were younger.

But since she was a Vampire, she was so different from what I knew about her.

And I loved it.

I went into the house and straight to my room.

After a long hot shower I grabbed a beer from my fridge and was now sitting on my bed with my laptop.

A flight to Shreveport in two days was the closest I could get.

Great, Shreveport.

That fucker would be stuck in my mind a long time from now.

There would be no way that Jess and I would go to his club or near Shreveport by night.

I booked the flight and went to bed.

.

Eric POV

The time in Indianapolis was far away from relaxing.

Sure I had some fun at the club and Tess was always a wonderful companion.

But she could get pretty annoying when it comes to the Mara subject.

She just knew how to drop a clangor.

I will never understand her, but still she was a dear and loyal friend.

Anyway, I had to be back in my Area.

Pam was stalking me on the cell phone and I wished I was back in those years when those damn things didn't existed.

I arrived at Fangtasia after 10pm and the club was full, even in the middle of the week.

To my surprise Chow was at the entrance, checking the ID´s and had a big grin on his face as he saw me.

"Nice to have you back Sheriff."

"Chow, why the hell are you out here?"

His grin grew bigger as he answered.

"Just go inside. I believe you will love the sight."

And he was right.

Pam, that impossible brat, was sitting in my chair.

I knew that she loved the sight from there but also the way people treated her when she could be the boss for one night.

Still trying to remember where I went wrong with her education, I walked over to her.

"Pam! My office, now."

She jumped up and went straight into the room, me following her.

I didn't close the door and sat myself down behind my desk.

"Explain, child."

"Aw come on Eric. Someone had to do the job. And you told me to watch over the club."

"If I ever see your ass in that chair again, you better beg that someone is out there who wants to save you. Now go out and do your job." I growled.

Pam just sighted and left.

She was loyal but also lazy and stubborn.

One of the reasons I chose her.

It would have been better if I had stayed in Indianapolis for some more days.

Dealing with Tess was so much better than dealing with that brat an the stuff Sophie-Ann wanted from me.

Over thousand years old and still bowing my head to such a person.

I should just kill that redhead and do the job on my own.

.

Mara POV

The plane landed in Shreveport in the early afternoon.

I told the guys that I needed some time to relax and after all we didn't had any concerts in the next two weeks.

Collecting my stuff from the baggage claim I walked out to search for the car that I rented.

The hell I would be in that nest without my own car.

Lucky me, the car had a sat nav so I wouldn't be driving around like a maniac to find the damn house.

It took me over an hour to find Bon Temps and even more time to get to the house.

In this Nest at the ass of nowhere the Navigation System failed several times.

But lucky me, I found the place without the help of my nav.

I parked in front of the house, took my stuff out of the trunk and went inside.

It was just like she described it.

Old, rustic and nasty.

Great, her maker wasn't just a lame-o he also was a damn cliché vampire!

I threw my stuff in the living room, well I thought it might be one, and walked around.

Two more hours before the sun would be down.

Maybe I should have stayed in New York.

I flung myself on the old couch, grabbed my notebook, my Bass and started to work.

We had three new songs that I still had to practice and now was a pretty good time to do that.

_I should play them a good morning song when the sun sets down?_

I grinned at that thought.

Jess would loved that but her dull maker ... well he would just have to get used to that while I'm here.

After all, he was at the concert and knew who I am.

The concert...

Damn!

Fuck that shit!!!

Why can't that fucking Shithead just get out of my head?!

Angry at myself and him but mostly him, I kicked the small wooden table in front of me and it skidded across the room.

Fuck that Human/Vampire crime shit!

The next time Shithead comes to me he would be a pile of dead meat once and for all.

Why the hell was he in Indianapolis anyway?

Damn my mind was running wild.

All the pictures of him and what he has done to me were flooding my mind.

Great now I was pissed like never before.

I took my Baby and started to play.

_Relax Mara. Just relax. You're here with Jess and he's not worthy of losing another thought on him._

_.  
_

I played for some time by now and totally forgot the time.

After I lit my third cigarette and started to play the last song again I heard a slight cough.

"What are you doing here?"

I looked to the entrance and saw the lame-o.

"Giving birth to a child. What the hell does it look like?"

He looked rather annoyed by my answer.

_Yeah you dull idiot, didn't get it huh?_

"I mean, why are you in my house?"

"Oh great, Jess didn't tell you huh? I'm staying here for a few days. And by the way, you should get yourself a fridge, my beer is boiled by now."

I didn't pay any attention to him anymore and emptied my last bottle of beer to use it as an ashtray afterwards.

He probably was saying something, but shit why should I listen to that guy.

I heard someone rushing down the stairs and seconds later I laid on the floor with Jess on top of me.

"You're here!"

"Hell yeah. But get your skinny ass off of me. Even if you don't need to breath I still need to."

She climbed off me and helped me up.

"Jessica why didn't you ...."

But lame-o had no chance to go on any further.

And even if he had, we wouldn't have listened.

"I'm so glad that you came. The next days are going to be awesome." Jess said exited.

"I hope so. Is there any place to grab something to eat. I'm starving."

"JESSICA!"

The both of us looked to him.

"Don't you know that its rude to interrupt people while they're in the middle of a conversation?" I asked with the same face that my Mom had when I done something pretty wrong as a child.

Jess giggled and he had a impression on his face that I couldn't point at all.

Before he could say anything, Jess went over to him.

"Bill, she's my cousin and needed some time to relax and forget about her mean boyfriend that treated her so badly. How could I not invite my heartbroken _cousin _to help her during this hard time. Please Bill."

Yeah that's my girl.

The lame-o named Bill looked over to me and damn I really could see some compassion in his eyes.

I tried my best to look heartbroken and confused.

"At least stop smoking in my house."

"Afraid of getting lung cancer?" I asked, taking my last puff and threw the cigarette into the empty bottle.

"As long as you stay here you will smoke outside. And show more respect."

Naaaaaaaaaah not another one of those _gimme-respect-cause-I´m-a-lousy-Vampire_ guys.

"Yeah what ever. Let's go Jess. I'm starving."

.

Eric POV

The whole werewolf problem was close to a boiling point.

I asked Sookie over for the night to join the conversation with them.

They didn't know that we had a telepath on our side so there wouldn't be any surprises.

It would be a nice way of a change to have Sookie around.

After all she was the only one that acted normal.

My cell rang and I sighted at the sight of Compton's number.

"What is it this time Compton?"

"Sookie and me wont be able to come tonight. I have an unexpected guest in my house."

He will never stop that.

"Listen Bill. This meeting is very important and I don't believe that your Guest can be more important than that."

I could here his growling and couldn't stop a grin.

It was so easy and so much fun to piss him off.

"You have no Idea. That girl is unearthly! Compared to her, Jessica is a Angel."

My grin grew bigger.

He really deserved that.

"None of my concern. I will get Sookie then, make sure she is at your place in two hours and you can stay at home and play with your girls."

I ended the call and turned the sound off.

He would be trying to reach me and talk me out of it.

Poor Bill, so old and couldn't handle two women.

Somehow I really wanted to see who his guest was.

Everyone who annoyed Bill is worthy to meet.

.

Mara POV

It was strange in that Bar.

Everyone was looking at us, all the time.

She told me that they probably would be staring at her but we heard that they where talking about my hair color and the idea that I was also a Vampire.

Which actually ended the moment my food arrived.

"When are you going to tell me what happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her before starting to eat my steak.

"The bruises. Yes I can see them even if you're wearing a scarf."

I almost choked on my steak but didn't answer.

"Who done that to you Mara?"

"Not important, it was an accident that's all."

Jessica leaned closer to me so that no one had the chance to listen.

"If it was a Vampire you can talk to Bill about that or we can go and ask Eric for help after all he is the Sheriff."

I burst out laughing so hard, that I spit the almost chewed steak across the table.

Tears running down my cheek and with my head on the table I laughed harder like never before.

"You blew a fuse didn't ya?"

Jessica asked me and tapped my shoulder.

"I..I ... Oh my."

It took me a few minutes to recover.

Why the hell was I laughing?

Man my brain sure needed some vacation.

"I'm just overworked."

I pulled myself back together and started to eat again.

After I ate almost the whole card of what this Hillbilly Bar had to offer, we headed back.

Jess told me that Bill owned a Wii, so the plan for the night was clear.

I also had the luck to take a look at her Ex Boyfriend Hoyt.

Pretty nice guy but to nice for my taste.

.

On our way back we stopped at a 24/7 Shop and I got myself some more beer and crisps.

I pulled the car over to the house and the both of us went in.

But before we even entered we could hear a heated conversation.

Jess grinned at me.

"You will like that. He will probably kick Bills ass."

Before I could ask of who she was talking, she dragged me into the house.

Instantly I lost the hold of the bags, and the noise of the breaking bottles got me everyone's attention.

Why on Earth was he here?

"What the..."

His gaze hit me and he looked more surprised than he might wanted to.

"Great, the night is ruined."

I just walked out again, dragging Jess with me.

This time that fucker won't have a chance to rape me like the last time.

My heart was pounding in my chest that I first thought everyone could see it.

But who was I joking?

They probably could hear it.

And that doesn't make things better.

Fate is a bitch!

.

Eric POV

As Bill tried to talk me out of it, she just came in.

I smelled the beer that was now soaking the carpet but I could also smell her fear.

My favorite smell.

After all I thought I wouldn't meet her again, but there she was.

Fate could be so amusing.

She stared at me in surprise, then went straight out again and was hitting the gas of her car.

"That was pretty strange." Sookie said with a confused look on her face.

"Wasn't that the girl from the Band that played in your Club, Eric?"

I looked down to her.

"Why should I remember every Human that is passing my way? We need to go now."

I left the two and went to my car.

Mara was in town.

No wonder Bill couldn't handle her.

Obviously she was pulling Jess on her side of craziness.

I sat down in my car and waited for Sookie to join me.

Why was she here?

Some nights ago she was in Indianapolis and after all I knew from the record, she lived in New York.

This wasn't the last time I would see her here.

Sookie finally got into the car and looked over to me.

"What's that grin on you face?"

I respond by hitting the gas.

Luckily telepath couldn't read Vampire minds.

.

Mara POV

I had no idea where we headed, but as long as I was away from that idiot it would be fine.

I should have knew that I meet him sooner or later.

"Okay now, what's wrong?"

Jess asked after 30minutes without talking.

"Everything's just peachy."

"And why are we running away then?"

"I need new beer. That's why."

"Mara, pull over."

I sighed and stopped the car.

Jessica turned over to me.

"Would you please tell me what happened? And don't come up with this beer story, we drove past four stores by now."

I let my head fall onto the steering wheel and moaned.

"I just have a problem with that dick Northman. Hopefully this was the last time that I saw him."

How could I tell her the truth.

She would be freaking out about that, thats why I hoped that she would believe the story.

At least it was the truth, but not the whole.

"Eric can be a pain in the ass. Believe me, I know that."

She stroked my head gently.

"Come on Mara, let us get you some Beer and go back. He will be gone by then."

.

The rest of the last night was ok.

Jess tried her best to entertain me and getting me back to a fun level.

And at the end of the night I was laughing again.

But I needed to do something anyway.

It was pretty neurotic of me, maybe I'm suffering from paranoia.

Protection against that Shithead was something I had to get now.

I knew it was ridiculous to believe that he would come for me again.

After all the second meeting was an accidental one.

He knew where I was staying and this was his Area.

Man what was I thinking?

That guy would never come to me again.

Why should he anyway?

But what would happen when he does?

My mind was spinning.

That's why I done the only right thing to do.

I got into my car in the afternoon and went to Shreveport.

The FOTS had a Community Center there and they would probably get me some protection.

Those damn Hillbilly DIY´s didn't have the stuff I was looking for, so I hoped the FOTS would have some.

I bought a nice Sunday dress and a Hat to cover my hair.

Maybe I would be lucky and they didn't notice who I am.

.

Eric POV

I couldn't concentrate to the conversation.

Which was pretty bad.

Lucky me, Sookie was there and gave me a long review after the meeting.

Why was I thinking about that girl?

After she left I could still smell her scent everywhere.

I knew that I would meet her again someday, but that quick?

Why was she here and why was she still in my mind?

Maybe I should take her again in the next days.

After all she was a nice fuck and the weirdest Person I ever met.

But what was I thinking?

She was a Human, nothing more than food for me.

Well she was more Fast Foot than anything else.

I had no idea what the hell was going on in my mind but one thing was clear to me; I would own her again.

.

Mara POV

Those FOTS whacko's believed everything I told them.

_Oh lord, I'm such a helpless girl. Those mean bad Vampires are after me. What should I do? How could I protect myself? They killed my boyfriend back in New York and even here they are trying to kill me. Thanks to the Lord you're here and so brave to have a stand against those creatures from hell. May his holy light shine upon you. You're all heroes in the Lords name._

Bloody assholes!

They believed the whole story and tried to calm me why I was doing my best to cry like a baby.

Thankfully I was in the Theater Group at High School, otherwise I would have blown my cover pretty quick.

Now that I had what I wanted I felt safer.

Sure I could go back or ask Thomas to come down here.

But he would be pissed when I would tell him the reason.

And why the fuck should I leave?

After all I wanted to visit Jess and it was my right to be where I want to be.

I wouldn't give him the satisfaction to seeing me running away from him.

Never!

I was prepared and the next time he would come for me I would show him how _powerless_ a Human could be.

After I came back from Shreveport I stopped at the Bar & Grill where I was the night before.

Still in my dress, the old ladies where suddenly really nice to me.

They asked me where I was from and what I was doing here.

I always hated shit chat's and those old ladies where obviously pretty good at it.

The only normal person in there was the cute girl behind the bar.

I never thought that I would meet a person that used the words _Fuck _and _Damn _more often than me.

But she really broke every record!

The old ladies where still talking but I just ate my meal and was glad as a young guy asked me to play billiard with him.

"Sugar, to be honest I never played that." I told him while he was preparing the table.

"No problem. I just thought you might want a rescue."

He grinned at me with one of those _everything-goes_ grin.

"Yeah, thank you Lancelot."

The blond guy handed me the billiard cue and smiled bigger this time.

"Just call me Jason my fair lady."

.

Jason was a pretty nice guy, but not my type.

We played for some time and he even bought me some beer.

After he asked me if I wanted to go over to his place I ended our meeting.

I really had no need to stay with him the night.

He wasn't angry at me but left with another girl from the bar.

Males, always the same.

I went back to the bar to pay my bill as someone tapped my shoulder.

"Aren't you the girl from the band that played at Fangtasia?"

A young blonde women smiled at me.

Where did I saw her before?

Man I really had problems to remember faces.

"Could be. There are some bands out there who played there."

Damn, I knew her somehow, but from where?

"The concert, some weeks ago. You're the only human in the band...Mara! That was your name."

"Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

She just grabbed my hand and shook it, still grinning like a moron.

"I'm Sookie. I was there when you talked to Eric."

Now I remembered.

That Bitch was the reason for all this!

"Oh. Yeah I remember you. Thanks for getting me into trouble _Sweetheart_."

I threw some dollars on the counter and walked out.

Leaving her behind without another word.

Probably I should kick her ass for what her big mouth had done to me.

I walked over to my car as my phone rang.

"Where are you?" Jess asked.

By now I noticed that it was dark outside.

"I grabbed something to eat. Sorry I forgot about the time."

"No prob. I'm home and Bill will be off in some minutes. So he won't bother us."

"Great, see you in a bit."

I threw my cell back in the small bag and started to search for my keys.

The door to my car just opened when someone grabbed me.

Instantly I was off my feet and onto someone's shoulders.

.

Eric POV

If I ever had the chance I have to thank Fate.

I wanted to talk to Sookie, just to piss of Bill.

But instead I saw her, walking down the parking lot of Merlotte´s.

All the more surprising was that she wore a bright Sundress that made her look like a nun.

Which strangely turned me on.

Still no idea where that strange desire of getting her now came from, I just walked over to her.

She didn't notice me.

My Viking nature taking hold of my vampire body so I just grabbed her, flung her over my shoulder and ran off into the woods.

Mara was so surprised that she didn't made a sound.

I ran deep into the nearby woods, so no one could hear or see us.

The only thing I wanted to do this very moment was just to throw her onto the ground and ravish her in a way she would never forget.

Just the thought of her blood made my fangs twitch.

But the moment I wanted to drop her, I felt something cold around my neck and the burning pain hit me right away.

.

Mara POV

I smelled his strong aftershave and knew that it was Shithead.

Great, I was right all the time.

That fuck head would be after me again.

What the hell did I do to him?

Or better, what should I do to him that he would lose his interest?

Lucky me, I still had my bag in my hand so I pulled out the silver chain that I got from the FOTS and flung it around his bare neck.

He stopped instantly, growled in pain and loosened his grip.

I jumped off his shoulder, still holding the chain and pulled him down.

As fast as I could, I threw the rest of the chain over his arms.

_Yeah probably wishing now that you weren't wearing this shirt today, don't ya!_

He hissed in pain and boy his expression was EVIL.

I knew he would be killing me for this one, but hell when would I ever have that chance again.

Thomas told me about what silver could do to a Vampire and I saw it once when I accidentally wore a silver ring and shook a vampires hand.

It was a nasty thing but that Fucker deserved it.

He was now laying on the ground, his fangs extended and glared up to me.

"You better get those off of me or.."

"Or WHAT? You can't do anything at the moment Ass-wipe. Why the hell are you here anyway? Oh no, better question WHY ME FUCK-FACE?"

Man I was pissed like never before.

Frustrated and hopping mad that even this ignorant dumb ass must sense it.

But he just gave me a killer beam.

"Sooner or later I will be free and you little human will be punished for this. I'm accountable to none don't forget that."

I grinned and sat down onto his legs.

"Who said that you'll be free. I could just walk away and let you meet the sun. The animals would do the rest and no one will ever know."

I could smell his blood from his wounds.

Somehow I felt a bit sorry about what I was doing, but to think about that...he deserved it.

"We both know you can't do that." he answered in a smooth tone.

My grin grew bigger.

"Oh don't challenge me. You have no idea what I'm capable of. Anyway it's all your fault, you started with that shit."

I crawled up to his chest while I was talking and leaned as close as it was possible down to his face.

Damn that guy really smelled good.

"Don't make me do something stupid to your unworthy existence."

I sat back and watched him while I opened his zipper and let my hand slip inside.

Hello!

What was that?

Mr. I´m-the-fucking-king-of-everyhing goes commando.

"What do you think you're doing."

"That's your decision. It can be nice or I do the same shit to you that you done to me and just put one of those chains in there. Which would be pretty funny to watch. Don't you think?"

He just raised a brow and I knew that he was concerned about what I said.

Probably he had no idea if it was a joke or a threat.

I grabbed his manhood and started to massage it harder than I would do it to a human.

Shithead didn't answer or say anything.

He didn't have to, cause he was hard within seconds.

He just watched me, our eyes connected.

I could see that this was a situation that he didn't liked.

Mostly it was the fact that he couldn't move or interact in any way.

This time he was on the other side and had to deal with it.

I started to speed up when his cell rang.

"Uh...that will be fun."

With my other hand I dug out his phone from his pocket and looked at it.

"Don't even think about t.."

"Shush! Or do you want the chain around your crown jewels?"

I looked at the display and read the name.

"Let's see what this Godric got to say."

His eyes grew bigger at the sound of the name.

Was he panicking?

I flipped his phone open and pushed the button to put the caller on speaker phone.

"Eric, your attendance in my Nest is necessary. Sophie-Ann is informed about this situation."

For a second I was thinking about answering myself, but it sounded important.

So I had other plans.

I held the phone down to him so he could answer.

"Yes, Godric." he said.

But then he started to say something in a language I didn't understand.

That fucker was calling for help!

I squeezed his best pal as hard as I could, to make clear he should better shut the fuck up.

He breathed in hard and stared up to me.

His expression was marvelous.

Something between _I'll kill you for that - Damn he heard that _and _did she really do that._

I giggled, squeezed again and started to stroke him with that tight grip.

He couldn't bring out a word but breathed in again pretty hard.

"Child?" came the question out of his phone.

What the hell was that?

"Child?" I asked him silently.

But he didn't respond to my question but tried pretty hard to concentrate on the conversation.

"I'm sorry Godric, the connection isn't the best out here."

What a good boy.

I stroked him harder and faster.

Wouldn't it be fun if he would moan while he was on the phone?

"I told Isabel to book you a flight for tomorrow night."

Before he could answer I tightened my grip again.

Just to let him know that he would better answer the right stuff.

"I will be in your Nest tomorrow night but bye now, I have something to get rid off."

He glared at me in anger and I just squeezed again and gave him hard strokes that made him close his eyes for some seconds.

Ha!

I knew it, he enjoyed it!

Without stopping my stroking of him, I closed the phone and ended the conversation.

He wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

The way I was working him was enough to shut him up.

My arm started to hurt, but I knew I hadn't to do that for much longer.

His hips started to move a bit, and even if he wanted to look unimpressed, his body reaction told me everything I needed to know.

I knew, some more strokes and he would be finished.

But not tonight.

I leaded him pretty close to the edge watching every move of his body and face.

Knowing he would be ready any moment.

Slowly I pulled my hand out of his pants and stood up.

His eyes flung open and was now staring at me.

"Give me a reason why I should go on." I grinned.

God damn it, I wanted that damn Vampire like nothing more.

I was aroused like never before and still I was to proud to show him.

Still our eyes connected he said something, but I couldn't hear him.

I felt strange.

.

Eric POV

I must admit that girl has some guts.

To attack me and chain me down was something even Pam wouldn't dare to do.

I was curious about what she wanted to do next, but after Godric's call I had other priorities.

So the only way to get rid of that nasty Human was to glamour her.

I ordered her to unleash me and I stood up.

There she was, standing in front of me with a dull expression on her face.

What should I do with her?

After what that girl had done to me, I probably should just drain her.

But somehow I couldn't.

I grabbed her and walked back to her car.

Maybe I should just keep her for some time.

* * *

Done! Sorry guys, no sex in this one. But a little playtime for Mara, hehe. More reviews/alerts means more nasty kinky stuff for you XD


	4. Dallas

And again thanks to the wonderfull and brilliant TrinityIsis *hug&kiss*.

And also thanks for all the favs and alerts.

Hopefully you all like this one.

Sorry to all the Godric fans if he´s a bit OOC. but its not so easy to catch him the right way.

* * *

Eric POV

When was the last time I had laughed?

I really can´t remember.

But it felt good.

Mara was sitting beside me in my car.

Dull faced and driveling.

What a sight.

This was the first time that she was quite and listened to my orders.

She even told her cousin, that was calling her every five minutes, that she would be back in a few days.

I decided to take her with me to Dallas and to Godric's Nest.

There was still a bill to pay after what she done in the woods.

So why should I leave her behind when I could take her with me and have some fun in Dallas while I had a job to do there?

.

It wasn't a long way to Dallas and I decided to drive there on my own.

Isabel sent me the flight dates but I wanted to be there right away.

When Godric was calling for me I had to be there immediately.

That's why I glamoured Mara and ordered her into my car.

The sun would be rising in three hours so I had enough time.

I called Pam from my car and told her where I was going.

She moaned in anger but I knew she was glad to have some more time alone in the Bar.

That brat loved to play the Boss.

.

I parked the car in front of Godric's House and ordered Mara to get my luggage.

We both entered the building when Isabel showed up.

I looked back to Mara, who was walking like a Zombie behind me.

"Follow me. Keep your mouth shut and do what I say."

I hissed to her before Isabel was in front of us.

"Eric! You're here already? We expected you tomorrow night."

"Where is he?" I asked while walking past her.

"In the living room. Who's your guest?"

"Traveling fare."

I answered with a grin and walked on, followed by Mara.

She would hate me for this.

But she deserved it and after all, I could make her forget about everything that would be happening here.

If I ever decided to let her brain work for her own again.

At the moment it was to much fun to see her so willingly.

I entered the room and looked for Godric.

He was sitting in an armchair, listening to one of his underlings when his gaze hit me.

It's been some time since our last encounter.

I walked over to him and bowed my head.

"Over-punctual, as usual my Child."

"You required my present. It sounded important."

He made a gesture with his hand and I sat down beside him.

"The reason I ordered you here also concerns your Area. But we should talk about this tomorrow night."

"As you wish."

Godric looked over to Mara who was standing in front of us, still dull faced.

"Who is your female companion?"

"Supper." I answered in a boring tone.

"What's your name child?" he asked her with a soft voice.

But Mara didn't say a word, she couldn't.

After waiting for an answer of her, he stood up and walked over to her.

Still no reaction from the girl.

Godric turned his gaze over to me again and was now serious.

"Why did you glamour her?"

Damn, I hated to upset him.

He would be angry with me and after all this years he new when I was lying.

"She has a lesson to learn."

At least, it was the truth.

Not the hole but a part of it.

But Godric was still serious about the situation.

He hated to glamour humans or just to see that someone was doing it.

"Release her. That's not the right way and you know that."

"Yes Godric."

I stood up and walked over to her.

My eyes connected to hers while I gave her back her own annoying mind.

_

Mara POV

I felt like I woke up.

But not by the help of my buzzer.

It was more a feeling like running really fast into a brick wall, head first.

My eyes shot open and the first thing I saw was Shithead.

But where the hell was I?

I stumbled back and took a confused look around.

The room was completely strange to me, so were the people in it.

Wasn't I in the woods with that fucker just seconds ago?

And why the hell was he unleashed?

My brain was racing.

What happened?

I tried my best to concentrate while a young man, well more boy, came to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a soft voice.

"Where the FUCK am I? What happened?"

I gazed over to Shithead but didn't got an answer from him.

Instead the boy, who was standing besides me, answered.

"You're in Dallas. Eric made you come here."

His voice was concerned which gave me a chill.

_Shithead made me come here? _

What the hell was that supposed to mean.

Oh.. OH NO!

That guy didn't...

My gaze got back to Shithead.

And the moment the last penny dropped, I gave him a deathly glare.

"You GLAMOURED ME? Are you out of your fucking filthy mind? GOD DAMN IT!!"

Without thinking I grabbed the first thing that I found and threw it after him.

Sadly without success, he just caught what ever it was and put it down.

"You sick blood sucking Asshole! I swear THIS time I'm gonna kill you!"

I grabbed another thing that was in my reach and threw it after him.

Man I never was that mad.

I was more than mad, I was furious.

I ran over to him with the wish to hurt him badly.

But he just grabbed my shoulders and was holding me away from him.

"Calm down and behave yourself." he ordered in a dark tone.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN Fucktard?!"

There was no way to hit him, so I done the only thing a women could do in this position and situation.

I kicked him, as hard as I could, into his jiblets.

Lucky me, he didn't see that one coming.

The moment his hands were off me, I jumped onto him and we both landed on the floor.

I hammered my fists onto his chest while I was praying for a stake or chopsticks.

Anything out of wood would be fine with me now.

Sadly I just had the chance to hit him short time, cause someone grabbed me by my neck and pulled me up.

Angry I looked to the person that was pulling me away from my target and putting me down to my feet.

The boy was now standing between us and had a stern expression.

"Calm yourself. There is no reason to attack him. Eric must had a reason to do that to.."

And again, without thinking about my reaction I slapped the boy across his face.

"How DARE you! Sure go on NORTHMAN... I loved to be raped, strangled, drained and glamoured! That's a fetish of me! Is everyone insane in this.."

But I was cut of by something that felt like a bus hit me.

I fell down to the ground some feet away from them.

Pain was spreading across my body and my sight began to blur.

Slowly I tried to get up but I fall back to the ground.

My head was hammering and the stinging pain in my chest made it hard for me to breath.

"Eric!" the boys voice was angry.

"She had no right to do that."

I tried my best to stay awake while they were arguing.

What the hell were they arguing about?

My head was killing me.

Was it a bus or did someone hit me?

Damn I couldn't concentrate on anything.

The voices in the room were hammering in my ears painfully.

Suddenly I felt a vibration at my leg and the room went silent.

Before I had the chance to grab my cell, Shithead stood by my site and got it.

With one hand over my mouth he answered the call.

I could hear Thomas voice, he sounded concerned but couldn't understand what he was saying.

"No need to worry. She's safe now."

There was silence for a second and I done my best to moan for help.

But he just pushed his hand harder on my mouth wich made me moan out in pain.

Thomas was saying something again.

"Northman. I will talk to you later." and with that he hung up.

He took his hand away from my mouth and looked down to me.

My sight blurred more and I knew I wouldn't survive this.

I just wished that Thomas would show up in time.

"Isabel, be so kind and call Mrs. Monroe. I believe we require her help here." the boy said and was at my side within seconds.

I felt that he pulled me up and carried me away.

The last thing I saw, before my mind shut down, was Shithead who was still standing there with a worried face.

-

Eric POV

I really hit her hard.

To hard.

The huge blood stain on the floor was the proof.

But no one had the right to attack Godric.

Not in his own Nest and definitive not in my present.

Human or not, she had to be punished for that.

With her Cell phone still in my hand I walked into the garden.

I knew Godric wanted to talk to me about what happened

That girl deserved it all and could be thankful that I didn't drain her.

But still I was worried about her health.

Would she be alright?

Damn my mind was running wild.

The last time I couldn't concentrate on something was...I have no idea when that was.

.

After some minutes Godric was at my side.

"I don't want to hear any excuses or reasons. She is your companion so you will take care of her. We will talk about that tomorrow night."

And with that he was gone.

He was angry with me, pretty angry as I could say.

I was an idiot to think that I could take her with me.

Or that she would react like a normal human and be afraid or at least intimidated.

She was hurt, badly.

Oh...right.

She was hurt.

I stood up with a grin and walked up to her room.

-

Mara POV

A cold hand on my forehead made me open my eyes.

"Nice to see you awake. How are you feeling?"

The dark women that was standing beside me asked.

Where the hell was I know?

"You're in a room to recover. How are you sweetheart?"

The women must have saw my confused look while she was doing something to my head.

"Hit by a Truck. Who are you?"

Oh god, I was more mumbling than talking.

Great Shithead done a good job this time.

"I'm Doctor Monroe. I had to stitch the place were the Truck hit you."

She grinned at me and put something away in a bag.

"Okay. I will make a little test with you. Please be honest."

The Doctor held something in front of my face and I tried as hard as I could to see what it was.

Damn I had no idea what that could be.

"How many fingers do you see?"

"Fingers?" my voice cracked in panic.

Those things were fingers?

"Can you see me?"

Slowly I looked over to her.

"I see that you're dark and a women with long hair. But no lines. Just blur."

Tears filling my eyes and I was panicking.

"Everything is alright sweetness. No need to worry. It's normal to have a blur after a hard hit on the head."

The doctor brushed my tears away, that started to running down my cheeks.

"Sleep for now. I will be back here in some hours." and with that she left me alone.

My body felt numb from the fear of loosing my vision..

Damn I would sue that fucker when I ever would come out of here...alive.

I closed my eyes and seconds later I fall asleep.

-

Eric POV

I walked down the corridor when I saw Godric.

He was standing in front of Maras room and was talking to the Doc.

And he didn't looked pleased.

I walked over to them and gave the Doc a small nod.

But she didn't recognized me and went on.

"If her sight isn't better by tomorrow, she has to go to a hospital. I will be back in a few hours. And if she throws up call me immediately."

"Thank you Mrs. Monroe."

The women walked pass me without even looking at me.

"There wont be any need to calling her again." I told Godric and entered the room.

.

Mara laid in the bed.

The right part of her face was in a dark red and swollen.

I hit her pretty good.

Her eyes were closed but I could see some tears on her cheeks.

It wasn't the first time that I hit a women or made one cry, but this time I felt strange about the situation.

Slowly I walked over to her without making any sound.

She would probably scream or trying to kill me if she knew I was in the room.

I sat down at her side of the bed and watched her sleep.

She looked so innocent and vulnerable.

Something that doesn't suits her.

I pushed away my last thoughts, extracted my fangs and ripped open my wrist.

The reason I was here was for my own pleasure not for her safety.

I laid my wrist over her mouth and pushed her jaw a bit open with my other hand.

"Mara, you must drink to heal." I whispered to her.

Silently she moaned something but drank.

-

Mara POV

I woke up quite relaxed.

No pain or anything like that.

Was it all a dream?

I opened my eyes and saw the room I was brought in last night.

So he really done that.

_Ass wipe!_

Slowly I sat up and took a look around.

The room was pretty nice and slightly lit.

But why didn't I feel any pain.

After all, I should have a headache or something.

I touched my forehead, where the wound was.

But nothing.

Even my vision was perfect like never.

Someone must had give me some blood.

Hopefully not Shithead.

That sucker had done enough stuff to me and the last thing I wanted was a bond to him.

I looked over to the huge clock that was hanging at the wall that said 4pm.

That meant everyone in this Nest must be sleeping, the best chance to get the hell out of here.

I threw away the blanket and wanted to get up, when I noticed that I was just wearing my undies.

Great, trapped in a Nest somewhere in Dallas with Shithead and no clobber.

What a wonderful start in the day.

Well fuck that, I probably could find anything somewhere, even if I had to take a blanket.

I got up and walked over to one of the mirrors.

No bruises, wounds or anything.

Even the bruises at my neck from our encounter in Indianapolis were gone.

Who the hell gave me his blood?

I turned around to walk for the door when I saw him.

Shithead was in the room all the time.

Sitting in one of the armchairs, dead as a doornail.

Hell, he would regret what he had done to me.

Silently I walked to one of the drawers and searched them.

After some searching I found what I needed.

I walked over to him, hoping he would stay asleep.

It was the first time that I took a long look at him.

Okay that guy was a hottie.

Tall, delicious body and well build.

Someone you wouldn't kick out of your bed.

But after all a fucking asshole!

I pushed the thoughts away and started with my work.

Yeah it was childish but fuck that.

I just felt like I had to do this.

And I knew very well that he would hate it.

.

After I finished my work I left the room.

The huge hallway was also slightly lit and I had no idea where to go.

So I just walked, hoping to find an exit.

The building was huge and I was afraid I would get lost here.

But after some time of walking I found a bright open room with a fireplace in the middle.

A fireplace?

Man we're here in Dallas not in Moscow!

Those damn Vampires always had to overdo stuff.

"Oh, you're awake?"

I flung around and saw a young girl sitting on the couch and smiling at me.

"Damn it girl you scared the shit out of me!"

The girl stood up and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry. I just thought you would be still in bed. After all I heard it was a tough night for you."

Great, does everyone knew that this Fucker hit me good?

"Yeah what ever. Just tell me where the Exit is and I'll be gone."

"In your underwear?" she grinned.

God I hated her.

"Did I asked for your opinion?"

The girl shrugged at my tone and looked away.

Yup, another Fang banging girly without temper.

"The doors are closed by the safety system. No way out till dusk. If you want you can have some of my clothe and have something to eat. You must be starving."

She was right, I was starving.

"Thanks. What's your name?"

The girl looked up at me again and smiled.

"I'm Ilka and your name was Mara, right?"

I just nodded while I looked around the room.

It was the room were I was in the last night.

The pictures of the fight were rushing thru my mind.

Also the picture of Shitheads face and the worried expression when I was carried away.

Was he really worried?

Was it a worried face anyway?

Maybe my mind was tricking me after my head met the Bus and the ground.

"Lets go then."

.

Ilka allowed me to use her shower and gave me a shirt and jeans.

Okay maybe I wont hate her, she was pretty nice to me.

After I got out of the bathroom we walked down to the kitchen and she made me Breakfast.

Ilka was really sweet, not cute or sexy... just sweet.

She was a bit chubby but well build and with her short black hair and her grey eyes she reminded me of the old Pin-up Models.

And after she gave me my plate full of eggs, bacon and a huge tower of pancakes, I just wanted to marry her right away.

"Wow...thanks Hun."

"You're welcome. Just dig in, there is plenty of food here."

"How comes that you live here?" I asked her with a full mouth.

Damn that food was good.

"I work here. Cooking for the humans and clean up the mess of the bunch."

"A Vampire Au-pair? Sounds funny."

She giggled and filled my coffee mug up again.

"It is fun. I never thought working for Vampires could be. And after all this years they're kind of a Family to me."

I watched her while she was talking.

We talked for some time and after I finished my Breakfast we went back into the bright room.

I didn't noticed that it was evening until the boy, that carried me, came into the room.

"Aw great, that means Shithead will be up." I growled and let myself fall back into the cushions of the couch.

The boy just raised a brow and looked down to me.

"It would be nice if you try to behave yourself while Eric will be with us."

I mumbled something and waited.

Any minute now...any minute..

Ah yeah there it was.

Ilka and the boy looked confused by the dark loud growl that came from the hallway by the bedrooms.

I just grinned and had a pleased expression.

"Good morning sweetheart!" I chirped with a huge grin.

-

Eric POV

The moment the sun was gone I was awake.

I looked over to Maras bed which was empty.

But she was still here, I could feel her.

She felt pleased, but why?

I got up and went to my own room to change my clothes.

So she was still here.

I thought she would be gone or staked me while I was sleeping.

That girl was pretty strange and really hard to judge.

I entered my room, grabbed some stuff out of my bag and went to the bathroom.

After I changed I took a look at the mirror and shrugged.

Right there on my forehead, in huge dark letters was written SMALL PRICK.

I couldn't stop a deep loud growl.

That impossible BRAT!

I took one of the towels, turned on the water and tried to wash it off.

Without effect.

She didn't use a Sharpie, did she?

That human had some nerve.

I tried again to wash it off, and this time it worked.

After I was done I rushed down the hallway following her scent.

She would pay for that.

I entered the room and there she was, sitting on the couch with a huge smile.

"Morning Darling. Hope you got my message." she grinned.

I wanted to drain her, hit her again and throw her around the room but I just did what was the best.

I ignored her and walked over to Godric.

"Godric."

He looked stern.

"Let us go to my office child."

Mara POV  
That ass.

I knew he saw my message.

How could he not!

But that fucker just ignored me and walked away with the boy called Godric.

Wait Godric?

That was the guy that called him the night in the woods and called him child.

He was his maker?

That little Boy?

No wonder Shithead hat some serious problems with small persons.

He was controlled my one.

But at least, he was pissed so my job was done here.

I wanted revenge for what he has done to me.

And I was used to get what I wanted.

-

Eric POV

"I don't think that it was the best idea to give her your blood."

Godric was still concerned about the situation.

"She is just a human and easy to control so there is no need to worry."

"And why did you glamour her and took her with you?" he turned his gaze away from the window and back to me.

"As a punishment. She was disrespectful."

Godric walked over to his chair and sat down.

"You almost killed her last night. That isn't the way I wanted you to be. I know I taught you to, but after all those years we can't be those monsters anymore. I thought you knew better."

He was upset.

With me, my behavior and the way he raised me.

I hated when that happened.

"Godric, it has nothing to do with that. Believe me when I say she is hard to handle."

"Wow! Eric Northman have problems to handle a _human_ women."

I looked back to the door and saw Tess.

That night was going to be pretty long and hard.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I ordered her here. The current situation also concerns her Area."

Tess walked over to us and sat down besides me.

Why her?

Mara and Tess under one roof, this was going to be hell.

"So who's so hard to handle Eric? Don't tell me you have finally found someone who's kicking your ass."

"None of your concern Tessa" I growled.

"That sounds familiar to me. You're not talking about her are you. Mara, am I right?"

And again, there was Tess and her talent.

I didn't answer and just looked over to Godric.

Hoping he would change the subject, but didn't.

"You know her?"

"Yes Sir. Her name is Mara Lee Morris. The daughter of Jacob Morris, one of the AVL human lawyers."

Godric looked me straight in the eye and I knew what he wanted to say.

"Well then. We should talk about the reason why I ordered you here."

I was glad that he went on to the main subject.

Why were they talking about my private life anyway?

I knew who she was, and who her father was and what she could do with just one phone call.

But she still needs to learn how to act in front of a sheriff.

-

Mara POV

I went back to my room and my bed.

Laying there and watching the roof I tried to get my confused mind back together.

Okay I attacked him, leashed him with silver chains and told him to kill him easily.

So he glamoured me, but why did he took me with him?

Why didn't he just kick my ass in the woods or just drain me.

He released me, I attacked him again and slapped his maker.

I got knocked and someone gave me his blood to recover.

Somehow it made scenes but then again it didn't.

I had no clue.

I was never that confused and it bothered me badly.

Even more bothered me the fact that I was thinking about him.

How he looked while he was asleep.

His expression when I was carried away, totally damaged.

DAMN IT!

I couldn't stop thinking about him.

Even after all what he had done to me.

My stomach felt funny and I knew that feeling very well.

Angry at the world, I took one of the pillows, pushed it on my face and screamed.

Why me...Why him...Why this damn confusion situation...

I thought that one night, what am I talking; that one moment in his office would be a one-time-thing.

Yes, I sent him a message that said I was waiting for my next lesson. but hell who thought he would take that serious?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost wet myself the moment the pillow was snatched away from my face.

There he was, pissed again.

"You owe me."

And with that he pushed me hard into the bed and dug his fangs into my neck.

I wanted to scream, but no sound came out.

The last times he drank from me, it hurt like hell, but this time.

It was different...better.

I wanted more.

Damn I really needed therapy or an exorcism.

He drank some more and let go of me but still laying half on me he looked into my eyes.

"We're even?" I asked him, hoping my voice was harder than it sounded.

"No."

"What? You're joking right? You almost killed me yesterday!"

He just grinned at my statement.

"You're still alive aren't you?"

His face was so close and the thought that I never kissed him, was kicking the edges of my brain.

I hated that guy for good.

I wanted to see him burn, melt, stuck into a blender or what ever.

But still my Body yearned for his touch.

Hoping he wouldn't notice I tried to calm myself and kill my libido that was running wild again.

Damn I really should find myself a God that was listening to my prayers.

But that ass noticed.

A dirty grin was across his face while his lips coming dangerously close to mine.

I tried to remember that I hated that asshole, that I wanted to kill him..

But my mind ignored me and pushed me into this shit.

"I'm sooo sorry to interrupt you two sweethearts, but Eric's present is required."

Within seconds he was off of me and in front of the door.

I couldn't see the woman that interrupted us so bad.

He was so close.. I was so close to his lips.

Damn!

Shithead left the room but the women was still standing in the doorframe.

And she was stunning.

With her long hair, the tall Model-like figure and those bright eyes she was everything a men dreamed of.

"To be honest, I'm not sorry at all." she said with a soft voice.

I sat up in the bed while she entered the room and closed the door.

"I have no idea why he is so obsessed with you."

Just what I needed.

A new drama.

Maybe I should start to write this down and sell it to one of those TV-shows.

"Jealous?" I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked her straight in the eye.

That bitch wouldn't get me.

"Why should I. After all.." she sat down on my bed and smiled. "I had Eric for over 20 years. That was quite enough for my taste."

"Girl, I know what you're talking about. I just met him some weeks ago and want to kill him."

We both started to laugh.

"So tell my, why are you not afraid of him?"

Damn, she really hit a point.

"I am, I think? Its...well he almost killed me three times by now, but...."

Great, my mind was blank.

I really had no idea why I wasn't afraid of him.

I better should be, after everything that happened.

Was I ever scared of him?

The first time I thought so, but to think clearly about it, it was more about his reaction not his person.

While I was thinking about the situation or more my strange feelings towards that guy, the women stood up again.

"Well, I should leave and let you alone with your thoughts. Maybe you will find an answer."

She gave me a warm smile and walked to the door.

"Hey, wait a second. Can you tell me, why me?"

"Maybe because you're so stubborn like him. Or that you weren't scared of him." she answered without looking at me.

"That doesn't really help you know."

"Than find out on your own."

She opened the door and was gone.

Maybe she was right.

I just had to find out on my own.

And maybe I could also find out what the hell was wrong with me.

Damn it, I wanted him so bad.

I couldn't fall for that guy could I?

-

Eric POV

The conversation with Godric and some other Sheriff's took the whole night.

Werewolves could be a pain in the ass.

Now there was someone out there, killing one after another and those damn fleabags thought it was one of our kind.

At the end of meeting, Godric gave me a sign to stay.

He wanted to talk to me about what happened, so I stayed.

After everyone left the room, her turned around to face me.

"I was never concerned about your privacy. But this time it is different. I assume you know in what kind of trouble you could get, when the girl decided to talk to her Father."

"She won't do that. I have the situation under control."

Godric looked at me with a small smile.

"You don't. After all I saw, she has more control over the situation than you."

I didn't answer and waited for more.

How could he think something like that?

She's at least, just a human.

Nothing more than food.

"She didn't ran away or attacked you again. She even played a prank on you. I don't believe that she is afraid of you. Just concerned about the situation she is in, and even that doesn't show."

He grinned at me.

The same grin he had in the night we first met.

An expression I would never forget.

"The sun will be up soon. I would be pleased if you stay some nights longer."

"Yes Godric. I'll prepare everything."

.

After a long, loud and annoying conversation with Pam I laid down in my bed.

Thoughts were running wild in my head.

Was she really more in control than me?

Sure, she was still here and somehow she took the hole situation with humor.

But why?

I knew she wanted me.

Her body was screaming for me before we were interrupted by Tess.

The sun was up for minutes by now, but I was still awake.

But the main thing that bothered me was, why the hell was I thinking about her all the time?

I turned off the main lights, kicked my shoes across the room and got rid of my clothe.

The moment I laid down again, I heard footsteps outside of my room.

And seconds later the door opened and Mara came in.

She was wearing a long black shirt and stood in front of my bed.

Before I could say anything she started talking.

"Listen Shithead. I have no idea what is wrong with me and especially with you. I don't regret anything so don't think I'm going to say sorry. God dam it! I can't believe I'm doing this shit."

She walked over and climbed onto me.

I didn't move or push her away.

I was to inquisitive to find out what she was up to.

Sure it would be easy to get rid of her, but some part of me wanted her to be here.

She bowed her head down to me, her hands on my shoulders.

"Do anything wrong and I fucking hurt you. Got that?"

"As if."

She grinned at me.

"Don't challenge me." and with that she kissed me.

Something I normally didn't do.

Her hands moved over my chest, up to my head and into my hair.

The kiss was passionate and forcing.

I grabbed her waist, flung her over and laid myself on her without breaking the contact.

Her heated body was pressed against my own cold one and it felt good.

My hands moved over her hips to her shirt.

That annoying fabric has to be gone.

So I grabbed it, pushed it up and over her head.

Instantly my lips were on hers again.

Her hands were on my back, scratching it.

I left her lips and licked down her neck, her collar bone and stopped at the small place between her breasts.

Slowly I licked my way to one of her nipples and bit it.

Her breathing grew and a small moan came from her.

I grinned and made my way down, over her stomach and between her legs.

That girl wasn't wearing any underwear, how convenient.

Her hands were in my hair again, grabbing it at the moment my tongue hit her spot.

She moaned and spread her legs a bit more to give me better access.

I let my tongue swirl around the point and watched her.

Her eyes were closed and the mouth slightly open while her hip started to move.

I pushed one of my fingers into her, while my tongue was still swirling around.

She groaned out loud and pushed her hip against me.

I took my time before using a second finger, which made her groan even more.

My fangs popped out immediately.

Raising the speed of my hand I licked over her inner tight to find her vein.

Her pulse was hammering against her skin and showed me the way.

I didn't hesitate and bit.

The sweet blood was pouring in my mouth and I drank as much as possible.

Her breathing was unsteady and sweat covered her heated body.

Slowly I licked the broken skin of her thighs, still moving my fingers in and out of her.

She mumbled something understandable, grabbed my hair and pulled me up to her.

With her tongue she licked the rest of her blood of off my lips, slightly touching my fangs.

She crossed her legs around me and pushed me on my back.

Moving with her hip, to find the right position, she grinned down at me.

That girl was really unique.

I laid my hands on her waist and pushed her down, so I could enter her easily.

She breathed out hard and started to move her hip.

Her hands slighted over my chest and back down over my arms.

The movements of her body and the way she moaned...it was intense.

With my hands still on her waist, I sat up and pulled her closer.

Her head was resting on my shoulder and she started to nibble at my skin.

I could smell her arousal and feel the heat of her now hot body.

Her movements became faster while she was biting my neck.

Slowly but strong I pushed her down on her back with one hand, the other still on her waist.

She bowed her head back on the mattress and grabbed into the sheets.

My hand slid over her chest, between her breast, over stomach and back up again.

Her heart was pounding heavy as I could feel and her moans became louder.

I laid my hand back on her waist and pulled her closer, helping her while I started to pound into her.

She crossed her legs around me and I could her the sheets ripping apart.

Her eyes still closed, I could feel how lost she was.

It was so easy to make her cum and after all I felt and saw, it wouldn't take to long from now.

But I wanted to see it, wanted to see her.

"Look at me" I ordered with a harsh tone.

She opened her eyes slightly, her glare was blurred but she looked me straight in the eyes.

Concentrated to not close them again.

My movements became a bit slowly but harder while I was holding her tightly.

Her moans were small screams by now and she tried her best to look at me.

This dawn was far away from over.

* * *

DONE!! Yeah kinky stuff..wuhu we all love it. I really hope you liked this chapter, next one will be up soon ^-^


	5. The Nest

A HUUUUGGGGEEE thanks and kiss for my lovely TrinityIsis the perfect Beta.

Also thanks for all the alerts, hope you guys like it.

Have fun reading

* * *

Mara POV  
I woke up and was freezing like hell.

It felt like I would rest next to an huge ice cube.

Slowly I turned my head and saw him.

He was sleeping next to me.

His hand was resting on my waist with a firm grip.

And there it was again, this strange feeling in my stomach.

I couldn't stop a smile, while I watched him.

It was so strange and why the hell did I come here last night?

After all what happened and what he done to me, I still lay here at his side.

But damn the last night was AWESOME.

I never had that much good sex.

And sadly, I wanted more...so much more of him.

What was I thinking?

I shook my head and stood up, slowly to not wake him.

Silent as possible I walked into his bathroom.

.

After a long shower, I wrapped myself into a huge towel and walked back into the room.

Shithead was still sleeping, but changed his position.

And _Oh thank you my lord_, he was still naked.

I got back in the bed, sitting besides him...watching.

Why must he be so damn hot?

That makes everything so complicated.

The sheet barely covered his stunning body and I had the chance to take a longer look at him.

He was just delicious!

Just looking at him made me want him again.

With one hand, I started to trace the lines of is muscles.

I had no idea what time it was.

There was no clock in this room, and I didn't know if he wanted me to stay or leave.

Did he wanted me to stay here and wait for him?

After all he was holding me the hole day, while we were asleep.

And again, _confusing_!

My hand wandered down his body, over his hip bone and up again.

Ah fuck that, if he didn't want me to be here, he shouldn't have taken me with him.

Now he had to deal with it.

"Couldn't wait?"

I shrugged at his voice and looked up to him.

His eyes were open and a small smile was on his lips.

Damn!

That guy was just yummy.

"Why should I?"

I answered him and let my hand slight down his body and under the blanket.

"Care for Breakfast in bed?"

The grin on his face gave me the answer.

I got out of bed and put my left leg onto the end of it...slightly opening my thighs.

"Dinner is served." I grinned.

He got up very quick and was now sitting between my legs.

One of his hand grabbed my left bend, pushed it aside and laid my leg over his shoulder to allow him a better access.

With one last grin he sank his canines into my thigh and began to drink.

His hand slid over my leg and with a firm grip he hold me into position.

After he drank enough, and lucky me he remembered that he drank from me just hours ago, he started to lick the small wounds.

I couldn't stop a small moan and closed my eyes, hoping he wouldn't stop that.

His tongue slid over my inner tights to my crotch.

God damn it, he really knew what he was doing!

I gasped loudly while he was working his tongue on me and I knew where this would end again.

Thinking that I would never could leave this room again, I grabbed his hair and started to moan.

What a nice way to start a day.

I love morning sex...but this was so much better then everything I ever had.

Sadly he stopped, took my leg off of his shoulder and looked up to me.

"Get your ass down here."

I grinned and pushed him back so he was now laying.

Crawling up to him, I didn't leave his gaze.

Covering his belly with kisses, I slowly made my way down.

The moment I started to lick his glans, someone knocked at the door and seconds later the Intruder opened it.

I had no idea what to do.

I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

So I grabbed the blanket in panic.

I just wanted to wrap myself in it, but I was so hectic that I fall off the bed and trapped myself in it.

.

.

Eric POV

Seconds before Tess entered my room, Mara grabbed the blanket and was gone.

"FUCK DAMN IT! Ow..." she screamed.

Confused I looked over the edge of the bed.

All I could see was a pile of fabric that was slightly moving.

"Sounded quite painful. Anyway, Godric is having a get together this evening. He wants you to know, that you and your companion are free to join as long as you don't kill each other."

Tess said, with a huge smile.

I didn't know if that smile was about Mara's escape or the sight of my naked body.

"Thank you Tess. We will be there... later."

I gave her a smirk and winked her out of my room.

The moment the door was closed, the blanket pile started to move.

"My head.. fuck sideboard."

"What was that?" I couldn't stop a grin and sat up.

Slowly she stood up and looked at me.

It was the first time that she looked cute and innocent.

Her hair was all messy and the way she held up the blanket to cover her body was just... sweet.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like that. Hell you can't have privacy around Vampires. Knocking but still bursting in, that sucks."

She flung herself back into bed, still covering herself with the blanket.

With a grin I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, my lips covering hers.

I had no idea what gotten into me, but I just wanted to kiss her.

After a long kiss, I released her.

"Isn't there a job you have to finish?"

She looked at me confused.

But after some seconds she got it and went back to work.

.

It was around 2 am when we made our way to the others.

That girl couldn't get enough...just like me.

The room was quite full and loud.

Music was playing in the background and everyone was having a conversation.

Godric sat in his chair and talked to Isabel.

A small smile was on his face as he looked over to me.

Tess, that blabbermouth!

Probably she told him, but at least this would gave me some space.

I watched Mara who was standing besides me.

I rather would go back to bed with her than be down here.

A young women came to us, and greeted Mara heartily.

"Hey Mara. Your hungry?"

"Like a wolf. See you later Shithead." she gave me a wicked grin and wanted to leave.

But with a firm grip at her arm, I pulled her close to me and bend my head down to her ear.

"Be a nice girl and behave yourself. And don't forget, your ass belongs to me. As well as your sweet blood."

She shrugged and looked up to me.

But there was no reaction...no expression.

Just a plain face.

Her hand moved over mine, which was still on her arm, and she smiled.

I let go of her and she went off with the girl.

They were just some steps away, but I could still hear their conversation.

"Did he just said you're his?" the strange girl asked confused.

Mara looked back at me before she answered.

"I have no idea."

I grinned and went to the Bar.

Oh she will know, later when we are back in my room.

That stubborn annoying women was mine!

.

.

Mara POV

Ilka and I walked into the dining room.

I tried my best not to think about what just happened so I just sat down.

"You had some fun last night?" she grinned at me.

"How do you know?"

I didn't let her irritate me, grabbed my plate and filled it up with scrambled eggs.

"I believe everyone knows. After all, you're quite loud."

She handed me a mug full of coffee and a muffin.

Great, just great!

I tried my best not to blush and went on eating.

"Its okay. I don't think the Vampires heard you, just some of the humans. Nothing to be ashamed of."

I didn't answer and went on.

But she just didn't stop.

"So, do you think he asked you?"

I took a huge gulp from the coffee and thought for a second about what happened.

"It wasn't a proposal. He just made his point...I guess. Fuck it, I have no clue."

"Well sounded to me, that he wants you for his own."

"Yeah, nothing new to me." I mumbled and concentrated on my food again.

.

The breakfast was amazing and I ate two more Muffins.

"Girl, you really know how to cook."

Ilka blushed and emptied her cup of tea.

"Thank you. I'm trying to do a good job here, and it looks like that I succeed."

"Yepp. You have. Believe me when I say, you and your food is the only reason I'm still here."

She laughed and stood up.

"Let us go back. There is someone who wants to meet you."

Confused I looked up to her.

"Who.. and why?"

But she just grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"A friend of mine. He's a fan of your Band. Thought it would be okay if I would introduce you to him."

"Sure."

.

.

Eric POV

After the conversation, that I had with Stan, ended, I walked over to Godric.

He was still sitting in his chair and for the first time of the evening he was alone.

"You look pleased, my child."

I sat down besides him and looked over to the members of his Nest.

"I am."

My gaze drifted over the room and stopped when I saw Mara.

She was talking to some young Vampires, which seemed to be more than happy to be with her.

"It looks like that she is very popular here."

"Popular, conspicuous...doesn't matter. She is annoying and still has to learn about her behavior."

My eyes where still resting on her while I answered him.

"She reminds me of your Child. The same ruthless stubbornness. You must admit she is fearless."

I turned my head to look at him closely.

"She is used to be in the present of our kind. So there's no need to call her fearless. Stupidity would be more the right word."

Godric smiled and was still watching her.

That girl was stupid.

The way she acted the first night here, or in the woods.

I had every right to get rid of her.

But still, I told her that she was mine now.

.

After minutes of silence the young women, which took Mara away just an hour ago, came to us.

"Oh..um I just come back later." she gave Godric a warm smile.

"It's okay Ilka, sit down."

Godric's voice was soft, and he ordered her to sit down besides him.

I had no idea who this Ilka was.

She was clearly a human.

I could hear her heart beating, which raised the moment she sat down besides him.

Maybe Godric had made up his mind and was starting to feed of humans again.

So i decided to leave him to his dinner and stood up.

"I will talk to you later Godric."

I bowed my head and walked over to the others.

It was good to know that he was having human blood again.

I looked back to him and saw something that disclaimed my theory.

Godric's hand was laying on hers, slightly stroking it with one finger.

The warm smile on his face told me everything I had to know.

After all those years I had spent with him, he never had a human companion.

So it was more than strange for me to see that.

"Mr. Northman."

The voice of a young women got me out of my thoughts.

I looked down to her and nodded.

"I've been told that you prefer the blood type AB positive. So it would be a honor for me to have you some of my blood."

The young one gave me a bright smile while she was talking.

AB was always my favorite but hard to find.

And this time it was packed into a beautiful young Women.

"Meet me in my room."

She nodded and went off.

Even if I never had a problem of feeding in front of others I still ordered her to my room.

I sat down on one of the sofas and looked for Mara.

She was still talking to the young ones and it seems that she had a pretty good time.

Somehow that bugged me.

Seeing her with the others, who would probably give their left arm for what I had done to her just hours ago, pissed me off.

Still watching her, I saw that Tess was coming over to me.

"Well well well. Mr. Northman, don't tell me you like that girl."

With a smirk she sat down besides me.

"Tess, you know me better. So stop shitting around."

"Sorry darling, but it's just to obviously. And yes, I know you. That's why I'm asking."

I looked over to her but she just went on smiling at me.

"Why are you still here anyway."

Tess leaned back and stared at the crowd.

"No need to worry, I´ll be gone tomorrow. I just thought, spending some time in your present would be nice."

The dirty grin on her face told me more than I wanted to know.

Even if its been some time since we were a couple, we still had something between us.

"Understandable. Anyway, even if I love to speak to you, I have business to do."

I stood up and left the room.

As long as the small party was running, I wanted to feed and then get back to my target.

So I went straight to my room and my dinner.

.

.

Mara POV

The guys were pretty awesome.

They told me how much they loved the music and the show.

It was always fun to talk to people who loved our work, and so I totally forgot about the time.

At the moment Tessa came over to us, I just saw that I talked to them for almost three hours.

"Seems like you're having fun sweetheart."

"Sure. How about you?"

Tessa sat down across me and sipped her True Blood.

"Those meetings are boring so I'm glad that is all over now. Anyway, I just wanted to say bye."

Great, the only Vampire acting normal here leaves.

That blows.

"You're leaving already? Got sick of Shithead?" I grinned at her.

"Who wouldn't. I stay at a Hotel for the next two nights and then get back to my Area."

She was also a Sheriff?

"Which Area?"

"Indianapolis, but you should know that."

I looked puzzled.

Why the hell should I know where that Women come from.

Obviously she read my face and answered.

"The Bitter End is my Club. But at least, we didn't met there."

"Really? Well than, thanks for the job."

She gave me a warm smile and stood up.

"No big deal. You guys know how to get a crowd together. I will go now, and if you have any problems with _Shithead_, just call me."

Before she left, she handed me her card and gave me bright smile.

"Believe me, you will get many calls. Was fun meeting you."

.

I talked to the guys for some more time and let my gaze run over the place.

And it was the first time of the evening, that I thought about him.

After I left for dinner, I didn´t see him again.

Where the hell was that guy?

I excused me from the guys and went up to his bedroom.

Somehow I just wanted to see him..

Well and fuck him good.

I still didn't know why I was so addicted to him.

He was a dick, but a hell of fuck.

I climbed up the stairs and went straight for his room.

The pictures of him, sleeping and holding me tight to his cold body, where flooding my mind.

What the hell should I do with him?

I really wanted him, everything from him.

And it freaked me out pretty good.

He was a complete different person this morning.

And a pretty damn different one just some hours ago.

We had fun in bed the hole time, and the way he kissed me was..indescribable.

No sign of the maniac that he was before, just normal...and I really liked it.

And after what he had said to me.. damn!

Was I really his now?

Did he meant it this way?

Ah, to many questions again.

Maybe I really would fall for that guy.

I got to his room and before I could knock, I heard a women moaning.

_What the fuck?_

Without knocking I opened the door and my jaw hit the ground.

A young women was sitting on his lap and _without_ a damn fucking tee.

.

.

Eric POV

I got to my room and my dinner was waiting for me.

The girl was sitting in a chair and gave me a bright smile.

I closed the door and sat down on my bed.

It's been some time since I had the pleasure to have a AB positive.

So I really was looking forward to it.

The girl walked over to me and pulled her shirt off.

"I hope it's okay for you to take my thoracic aorta. My boss hates to see bite marks."

I extracted my fangs and gave her a grin.

No problems with that, the blood was easier to get from there.

She threw away her shirt and sat down on my lap.

I grabbed her shoulders, pulled her chest closer and bit.

Her blood was exquisite so I took my time.

The girl started to moan, which annoyed me so I tried to ignore that.

Damn Fang bangers, always thinking it would turn us on when they started to moan while feeding.

Would they like to hear the cow, they're eating, moo-ing in the background during dinner?

But the sweet taste of her blood let me ignore her attitude.

Suddenly the door flung open and Mara stood there.

And I could see that she didn't liked the scene.

Her expression got from shocked to pissed in seconds.

She wanted to say something, but nothing came out of her.

And before I could do anything, she ran off.

.

.

Mara POV

That damn Mother fucking asshole!

How could I be such a Idiot?

I really should knew it better.

I even had no idea how to react.

My mind was blank.

Something that never happened to me.

And so, I just ran..

Down the stairs, thru the room where the Party was still going on and down the hallway where I thought the exit would be.

And, lucky me, I was right.

I flung the door open and ran out into the night..

Well I tried, but just bumped into someone.

"Slowly sweetie."

I looked up and saw Tess.

"What is wrong?" she asked concerned.

"I just want to leave."

With a warm smile she laid her arm around me and dragged me with her.

"Tell me."

God I was so mad at him.

"He's a jerk and deserved to burn in the sun!"

"So he told you?"

I looked up to her, confused ..

"Told me? That fucker was in bed with another girl! Don't tell me there's more!"

"Oh dear. Sweetheart I think we should talk. But not here. Why don't you just come with me to my Suit? You can stay for the day and we can talk about this."

I nodded and walked with her to her car, at least I didn't had any place to stay for the night.

.

The Hotel room was awesome!

I heard about the Hotel Camilla but I never imagine that it could be like that.

Tess Suit was huge and we both sat down on the Sofa.

"So, tell me. What happened up there? Before I left everything seemed to be fine with you two."

I closed my eyes for a moment, cause I didn't wanted to burst all my hate for him at her.

"He had a girl in his bed...on his lap..chest naked. I mean, what the fuck is that guy thinking? First he told me I was his and now that?"

Damn I really thought there would be more than just sex.

But after that.

Tessa sighted and looked at me with a sweet smile on her lips.

"That's typical for Eric. He never just have one Human. He gets bored really easy. Funny that he told you, you're his now."

Fuck, that hurt more than I hoped it would.

Why had I fall for that guy.

Fuck that, everything that happened in the past...but today was so intense.

Tess stood up and grabbed the phone, that was lying on the counter in the corner.

"I think you need something to drink. Any wishes...goes on me."

That girl really could read my mind.

"Oh fuck yes. I just need a bottle of jack and some cigarettes."

She ordered everything, came back and sat down.

"You said something about _he told me_. What did you mean with that?"

I had no idea if I could take anything more.

"Let us just wait till your drink is here. I think that would make it easier for you."

Maybe she was right, a good drink and a cigarette could do wonders.

So we waited.

Lucky me, the room service worked quick here.

So I sat there, with my bottle and a lit cigarette...waiting for the big bang.

"You want the short hard version, or a nice long one?"

I took a deep gulp and looked back at her, the bottle pressed at my chest like it was my baby.

"Short one. Quick and hard its always better."

Tess closed her eyes for a second and I knew she was choosing her words well.

"You know, Eric was always an ass. Doing things just for himself. And you.. I have no idea what is up with you that he wants to possess. But he's done everything that you're willing to him."

Wow...that sounds pretty bad.

"Go on.." I mumbled and took another gulp.

"He gave you his blood to recover. But I believe he just gave you his blood to have control over you...that you would start to adore him. Maybe love him. He always do that with humans that he likes to fuck. And when he's done, he just throws them away like trash. He done that since I know him."

I just wanted to vomit.

That ass really gave me his blood.

Maybe this all was just a stage play of him.

Brining me to Dallas, glamoured, he knew how I would react and that he had the chance to hit me...

I took another gulp and lit another cigarette.

"Is there more?"

Hopefully there weren't.

"Well sweetheart, I think you know what his blood is doing to you. He can find you everywhere and you just want him, all the time."

I stood up and started to walk across the room.

Yeah I knew the effect of Vampire Blood.

And I also knew that there wasn't a way out of it.

That fucker just got me.

Still drinking I was praying for an answer.

I couldn't live on like that.

To know that he could find me anywhere and I would love it.. NO FUCKING WAY!

I turned back to Tess, who was still sitting on the sofa and watched me.

She was worried, and I was so glad that there was a person here with me.

"Can I do anything about it? Without killing myself?"

I really really hoped, no wished there would be anything to do...

Tess crossed her arms in front her chest and smiled at me.

"There is something you could do..."

.

.

Eric POV

I could feel how mad she was with me.

And it bothered me.

I stopped drinking and threw the girl onto my bed.

There wasn't any place where Mara could go.

So I would find her downstairs with the other.

I walked out of my room and back to the party.

But there was no Mara.

I concentrated on her scent, on her mind...she was gone.

Out of this house and hitting downtown.

Damn!

The disappointment in her eyes and the fact that she didn't say anything...

I had no idea why, but I wanted her to know that everything was alright.

She was out there, somewhere... I needed to find her.

I walked towards the front door, when I got stopped by Ilka.

The young Women was looking at me with a small smile.

She had the same warm smile like Godric.

"She left the Nest with Tess. The sun will be up in 40 minutes, and the security system will start then."

I looked down to her and knew she was right.

There wasn't enough time and after all, Mara would do her best to not see me.

So I nodded at her and walked back to my room.

I was so obsessed with that human.

But why?

Why did I told her she was mine?

Why was I so concerned of the current situation?

Still feeling Mara, I suddenly felt awful.

She was in pain, not physical but there was something.

Hate, pure hate towards me.

.

The moment the sun settled, my eyes shoot open.

My first thought was about her.

I need to find her, to talk to her..

Before I done anything, I concentrated on her again.

But there was nothing...not a single emotion.

Everything was just blank, like she never had drank my blood.

And that was the moment, that I was worried.

I was never worried about someone since a hundred of years.

.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter and leave some review. ^-^


	6. The Bitter End

Disclaimer

We all know that wonderfull women that created this great world and that hot Viking XD

For the lyrics in this chap I really had no idea what the hell the guys are singing.. rape/rake/break..fuck! I really couldn´t find anything right in the www So I choose one of them. Please go and listen to the song...its so damn great.

Just for your information, I named my Bass Dai (after daisuke from dir en grey) and just thought Mara would love to use him ^^

Thanks again to my amazing, brilliant, wonderfull and lovely Beta TrinityIsis.

I just love you sweetheart.

This chapter is for all my readers out there, thank you guys ^-^

And now..have fun.

* * *

**Eight month later**

.

Eric POV

I never found out what happened to her.

No one could.

After a month I saw an TV-Interview with them, accidentally.

And there she was, sitting on in of the chairs...smiling and answering the questions.

It was strange to see her but not to know how she was.

After all she was alive and still human.

She was mine, and she got away...something that never happened to me before.

The only person that could tell me about the happening of the night was Tess.

But I wouldn't dare to ask her.

I was never so obsessed with someone, and I couldn't even find a reason why with her.

And that reflected in my behavior.

The humans in my club were more afraid of me since ever and even Pam told me that she was sick of it.

So I pushed that annoying human aside and went on with my live.

.

.

Mara POV

I loved our new home.

Tess done such a good job with it.

Without her help, we would be still living in New York without a management.

And damn, our manager Steve was freaking awesome!

But all together... Hell yeah!

The house were we all lived in was so fucking huge.

I even had my own bathroom right next to my enormous bedroom.

The recording studio was just a blog away and we could use it as often as we needed.

It was all like a huge fluffy dream.

But still...something was missing.

And I had no idea what it could be.

.

Tess became a dear friend, not only for me also for the guys.

She helped us with everything and the only repayment she wanted was a gig now and then at her Club.

I really loved her for helping me, and the band, and couldn't wait for our weekly Girls-Night.

Since I lived here in Indianapolis we tried to meet every Wednesday just for talking.

Something I really don't wanted to miss anymore.

It was like having a big sister that's watching over you.

Sure, the guys still were like bloodhounds when it comes up to a guy that was into me, but with her it was better....way better.

And today was one of those Girls-Nights.

I slept the hole day, after all I changed my daily rhythm for the band to work in the studio with them the hole night, and after I got ready in record time I was still late.

"I'm sorry Tess. Overslept again." I told her while I was trying to catch my breath.

"I'm getting used to that. The first round is yours."

We walked into the Bar and found a nice place in a corner.

First we started to meet at her Club, but she also needed some time away from her job, so we found a Bar close to my new home.

"So tell me, how is it going with the album?

"Pretty good. The release will be in a week. And my song will be on it, Steve love it!"

"How couldn't he, its awesome. Who knew that you're such a great singer." she said with a huge smile while waving for the waitress.

"And don't forget your promise. The release will be at my Club."

"Sure thing. But...Well, there is something I need to talk about with you."

There was always something that I needed to tell her, the same old record.

"It happen again?"

I just nodded and lid a cigarette while she ordered for us.

"It creeps the shit out of me. Why the hell do I dream about him? How can I forget about that ass when my fucking mind still wants me to remember?"

She laid her hand on mine and gave me a warm smile.

"Sweetheart, don't worry. I told you its normal, after all you've been thru with that guy. He's an old Vampire, so his blood is very strong."

I sighted and remember what I had dreamt of him the last night.

It was always the same kinky dream.

"You know, I really thought it would stop after I drank from you. Hopefully it will stop soon. Or I should get myself a good therapist."

"No need for that, you got me. And believe me, even if I'm a bit younger than him, you still are free now."

Yeah free, as long as I don't count the bond that I have to her.

Sure she helped me a lot with that, after all what Shithead done to me.

God I just hated him.

And luckily I got rid of him.

But still...

.

.

Eric POV

Days like this pissed me off.

First Sookie runs me wild about her upcoming wedding with Bill.

Than Pam got into this marriage feeling and started to help her.

So the both of them were now sitting at the bar, looking thru magazines and planning everything.

And the Police was watching Fangtasia after the death of some Fang bangers.

I was damn close to a boiling point and had the deep wish to hurt someone.

Chow wasn't a help either.

He just done his job and that was it.

I leaned back in my chair and tried to relax when Chow came in.

"There's a package for you."

He just handed me the small brown package and made his way out.

Smart guy, he really knew that he shouldn't bother me at my current state.

Annoyed I threw the package on my desk.

Probably another damn job from Sophie-Ann.

I sighted and knew I had to open that damn thing.

So I grabbed it and stopped.

There was no sign from Sophie-Ann on it, just a normal postal stamp from a private courier service.

I opened it and all I found was a CD and a flyer.

No note or anything.

I took the CD and looked at it.

The first thing I saw was the name of the Band...her Band.

Who would do that, sending me a CD from them?

I grabbed the flyer out of the package and read it.

There was again the name of the band and the Album title, but also a date for a release concert in Indianapolis.

Tomorrow night in Tessa's Club.

The flyer was also a ticket for the concert.

Who the hell would want me there?

I couldn't believe that Mara wanted me there.

After all, I didn't heard a single word from her in the last eight month and I no longer had a bond to her.

Tessa sent me a note for some month, but just to stay in touch.

But she didn't told me, that she was also in contact with her.

Damn!

Eight month...I didn't spend one thought about her.

Well I tried to, but there were those moments when my mind just wanted me to.

It was strange, and on those days I really was a menace to anyone.

Pam also tried to avoid me on those days.

She stopped talking to me about Mara when I threatened her to send her to Alaska for a decade or two.

That human was kicking the edges of my mind and I tried my best to forget about her.

Something that really gone well for a while.

I had fun with some others, but still...

.

.

Mara POV

The release would be tonight, and I was so damn jumpy.

Steve wanted a small change in our style, nothing drastic.

So I spent the afternoon with one of the girls from the costume section, running thru every store the City has, to find me some stuff.

I was never a shopping person, pretty much to her chagrin, and so I was rather annoyed about it.

The girl just dragged my from one store to another and ended my torture with a visit at a beauty salon.

After hours, wich felt like years, I was on my way home with more bags in my hand than I wanted and a new hair style.

Okay, my new hair style was awsome but I would never wear most of those clothes in my private.

I flung the bags on my bed and walked into the Bathroom.

The plan was easy, a nice long shower, a good DVD, a burger and than the concert.

I wrapped my now long hair up into a wild bun, got undressed and went into the shower.

A shower was always a good thing, but since Dallas, it made me think about him...every time!

I really hoped Tess was right about the bond.

Maybe it would took his time until he was out of my mind forever.

Sure I could asked her if she would glamour that Shithead away from me, but I wanted to remember.

As lucky as I could be, I would do the same shit again when I would meet him somewhere.

And I would probably ran into him someday when I would pay Jess a visit.

.

"Wake up princess, or you'll miss the show."

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder and opened my eyes.

Mick was standing behind the couch and looked down at me.

"Damn! What time is it?"

Fuck, why the hell did I fell asleep.

"You have an hour to get ready, so hurry up."

I got up and walked over to my closet.

"I like your hair, suits you better than the pink."

"Thanks. Can you get Dai and bring it down in the car?"

I asked him while I was trying to get my outfit out of the shopping bags.

"Sure thing."

And with that, he grabbed my Bass and walked out of my room.

I pulled the jeans and the shirt out of the bag and went into the bathroom.

After I put on some lotion, I got dressed and ran down the stairs.

I had still enough time to put on some make-up in the Club.

The guys were waiting at the front door, and the moment I jumped down the last steps I earned some strange looks.

"Damn Mara, you look like bait!"

Thomas eyed me for some time with a huge grin.

"Thanks man. Lets go then."

.

.

Eric POV

What the Hell was I doing?

I booked a flight to Indianapolis and was now on my way to the Hotel.

Sure I could stay at Tessa's place, but I had other interests.

After all, I would meet her at her Club and could say I just wanted to surprise her.

That even sounded to me lame, but I needed a excuse to be there.

The hole way long to my hotel, I was thinking about Mara and how she would react when she sees me.

I really had no plan of going there, but Pam found the invitation and the CD and told me to.

She gave me the choice of going to the concert or stay and get involved in the wedding planning.

And everyone would have booked a flight then.

After she and Sookie became close friends, those both were a pain in the ass.

The driver stopped the car in front of the hotel, opened my car door and bowed his head, not daring to talk to me or even lay an eye on me.

Anubis Airline really knew how to treat their costumers.

I still had some time before the concert starts and I wanted to be there even later.

So I checked in, walked to my room and ordered some food.

.

.

Mara POV

We still had one hour before we had to be on stage, but the line in front of the Club...DAMN I never believed that someday this would happen to us.

Tess told us to use the backdoor and so we parked the car behind the Club and went in.

Inside the Club was the feeling like being inside an giant anthill.

The Human employees were still stocking the freezers and get everything ready behind the bar and our stage got his last light check.

We made the Sound check yesterday night so we had nothing to do than just wait.

I walked over to the Bar and hopped onto one of the stools.

"Hey Sue, hit me!" I called to one of the Bartenders I knew.

She just smiled at me and made my drinks ready.

"I still don't like it. Drinking before the concert, you should change that someday."

"Fuck that Steve! I don't get hammered, I just drink to relax."

Steve was a great Manager, but when it comes up to alcohol he was like a mother.

He took the stool next to me and ordered himself a coffee.

What a douche!

"I love your new look. It's more you...Are you nervous?"

Sue brought me my beer and the Southern on ice while he asked me the dumbest question I had ever heard.

"Hell no. I love to be on stage. And after all, we do that shit for some years now. I guess, you're nervous?"

I took a sip from my Southern and watched him.

He was perfect dressed for opening a Bank account.

Grey suit, matching tie and his light brown hair so meticulous groomed that no one would ever believe that he works in the Music Industry.

"I'm never nervous. The concert is sold out and the preorders for the album are high enough. You see, no need to be nervous or worried."

With the big smile he took his coffee cup, which Sue brought while he was talking, and raised the cup in my direction.

.

Sadly Tess wasn't here yet, but after they told us they would start to let the audience in, we walked back to our little room.

I really wanted to talk to her before the concert, but as it looked like, that had to wait.

The last minutes before a concert were always loud and we made a lot of jokes.

But this time we stayed silent.

We knew this was our first concert under a management, and we had tons of stuff to take care of.

So I sat there, sipping my beer and watched the guys.

The last time I was in this room was after my encounter with Shithead....just some meters away.

I sat on the exact same couch on which John had put me.

All the pictures flooded my mind again and I took a big gulp from my beer to get them away.

Fucking Asshole!

Eight month by now, and still I could get lost so easy in my thoughts.

It was almost normal for me to wake up after a nasty dream about him and wished he would stand in my room.

But it never happened...

I really tried my damn best to forget him.

Going out on Parties or in Clubs, meeting guys, even Vampires...but still it wasn't the same.

I hated myself for being so damn addicted.

Tess told me to use those feelings for doing something productive, creative...

So I wrote a bunch of songs, which strangely really helped and lucky me the guys liked them.

And tonight I could share my thoughts with everyone here.

I wasn't heartbroken and I never would be one of those musicians, but the way we met, our little strange vacation in Dallas.. it was far away from heartbroken.

It was more a pretty mean pain that hurt me deep inside.

He told me I would be his, he was so different in Dallas and than that girl.

DAMN! FUCK IT!!!

I shook my head to get those damn memories out of my mind.

Now was really not the time to think about HIM.

We had a show in a view moments and I had to concentrate on that.

For my release the door swung open and Steve came in.

"Well then, lets get the show started."

.

.

Eric POV

After I had my dinner, which was served in a well looking package, I made my way to the Club.

I walked over to the entrance and could hear the band playing inside.

A strange feeling was building up inside of me but I kept on walking.

The doormen let me in without loosing one word or even checking my invitation.

I walked thru the small entrance hall and the music grew louder, also the screaming support of the audience.

The Club was full, awful warm and the smell in the air disgusting.

Sweat, alcohol and a mixture of different perfumes.

I took a small look around until I found her.

Tess was standing at the bar and talked to one of her human waiter.

I walked over to her, laid my arm around her waist and hissed a small hello at her neck.

"Northman, what gives me the pleasure?" she asked without looking back at me.

"Business I had in town. Thought a little visit would be nice."

She turned around and looked me right in the eyes.

And again, that women was just stunning.

"You choose a pretty good night for a visit Eric. As you can see, I have a full club and I guess an old friend of yours is also here. What a coincidence."

I just shrug and told the waitress to bring me a TB.

"If you don't want me here, just say so. I just thought you would like to have me around while I'm in your Area."

With a dirty grin she sat down on one of the stools and looked up to the stage.

"You know pretty well that I like to have you around me. Where are you staying?"

"The Omni Hotel. I thought it would be to rude to ask for your hospitality again

The waitress gave me my TB and I had the chance to take a quick look around.

"You know very well that you can stay at my place anytime. But you have to excuse me, I have still a job to do."

With that she hopped of the stool and walked into to crowd.

I leaned myself at the bar and looked over to the stage.

Lucky me I'm taller than the normal Americans, so I had the perfect view.

But I didn't expected what I was now seeing.

Mara looked complete different.

Her hair was in a light blond with black highlights, which made her look so much more scabrous.

A tight, black, tattered jeans and a black Tank top, which was ripped at the right places marked her as the perfect bait.

My fangs started to tickle and I had the deep wish to just grab her and get her the hell out of here.

I knew she couldn't see me in this dark room, so I had enough time to watch her closely.

She already had the bite marks at her neck, and I dammed myself for coming that late.

I missed the best part.

But I guess that was a good thing, after all I had no idea how I had reacted at the smell of her blood.

Or the fact of seeing someone else drinking from her.

They ended the current song and the audience made the usual noise.

She walked up to one of the mics and gave them a bright, but still nasty, smile.

Thomas, as I remembered his name, stood beside her, his own mic in his hand.

"The next song is from our new Album."

He said with a grin towards Mara and grabbed one of the guitars that were behind him.

"And it will be sung by Mara." he added.

The audience was surprised like me, but busted out in applause and supporting screams.

Mara looked over to Thomas, still a huge smile on her delicious face.

"I try my best, so don't execute me! The song is called Controllable and is dedicated to all Shitheads out there."

And with that, the band started to play.

Did she really said that?

Now I was more than interested and also concerned.

There she stood in the middle of the stage, playing her bass and started to sing.

It was strange to listen to her.

The last time I heard her, she was moaning in pleasure and called me a Shithead afterwards.

But now she was singing with a aggressive tone, which made the lyric more intense.

.

_I love the way you rape my skin_

_I feel the hate you place inside_

_I need to get your voice out of my head_

_'Cause I'm that girl you'll never find_

_I think you know all of the rules_

_There's no expressions on your face_

_I hope that someday you will let me go_

_Release me from my dirty cage_

_I love the way you look at me_

_I love the way you smack my ass_

_I love the dirty things you do_

_I have control of you_

_I need to feel you_

_You need to feel me_

_I can't control you_

_You're not the one for me, no_

_I can't control you_

_You can't control me_

_I need to feel you_

_So why's there even_

_You and me_

_.  
_

I had no idea what I should think about that.

But the way she sung the song, and the way she looked while she was singing, was impressive.

I never, in my hole existence, had those moment where I didn't knew what to do or to think.

But since I knew her, those moments came more often like I wanted them to.

.

.

Mara POV

The audience was amazing.

After I ended my song, they screamed and waved at us.

I was glad that they liked the new song and didn't had a problem with the fact that I sung it.

The only thing that gave me a pretty mean chill was the guy in the back of the Club.

I had no idea if it was just a nasty trick of my mind or a hallucination, but that guy looked like Shithead.

But that couldn't be him. Could it, right?

Why the hell would he come from Shreveport to Indianapolis to our sold out show?

Okay he came to Indianapolis before, but after all what happened between us.

No!

The light was awful, and it was hard to guess how the last three rows of the audience looked like.

So the guy at the Bar could be anyone.

Shithead wasn't the only tall and blond person on this Earth.

Maybe the only one with such a huge ego, but that was it.

My mind just tricked me and I waved away those damn thoughts to go on with the show.

There were still five titles to play and the atmosphere was so fucking great that we probably would give some encore.

.

.

Eric POV  
Go figure!

What the hell should I think about that?

My mind was running more than wild, it was a frenzy.

So I didn't noticed that Tess had came back to me.

"See something you like?"

"Nothing impressive, as usual." I respond.

But she just gave me a small smile while she sat down again.

"You never asked me."

Surprised I looked down to her.

Did she really meant what I was thinking?

Without getting an answer from me, she went on.

"Oh stop playing Eric. You know what I mean."

"What should I ask you, there aren't any questions."

"There aren't? Even after that song? She made her point pretty clear, I guess." she said with a mean grin.

I looked over to the stage and back to Tess.

The fact that she knows me so damn well really pissed me off.

While she was watching the band, she let one of her finger ran slowly over my arm.

"The only thing that wonders me is, why you're so close to her now. After all, you never had interest in human friends."

She didn't looked up to my, but waited with her answer.

Probably she was searching for the right words.

I knew it was a stupid question, but I had a bad feeling about the situation.

"What makes you think that?"

"They're living now here in Indianapolis and got a management. I know that you have contact to the music industry, you always had. So don't tell me that all was just an act of mercy."

Slowly she turned around and looked up to me with a cold smile on her face.

"For something that is so _unimpressive _ for you, you know much about it."

"I just heard their manager talk to one of your waitress."

My voice was cold and calm.

I wouldn't let her get me this time, not with that topic.

Tess got up from her stool and was now standing in front of me.

Her hand on my chest got up to my necklace and she started to play with it.

"Oh it wasn't an act of mercy. It was business."

"Business."

"Yes, something you teacher me. Keep your friends close but your enemies closer."

Smoothly she started to walk away, her hand slide over my chest and off of me.

Now I had a pretty bad feeling about this.

"Close like a bond?"

I tried my best to sound casual.

Without looking back at me but still walking, she answered.

"Is there anything closer than a bond? I'll be waiting for you at home."

And with that she walked away from me.

I couldn't believe what she had just said.

That was the reason I didn't felt Mara the next night, and why she didn't contacted me.

I looked back to the stage where she was.

Still doing her job and everyone could see how much she loved it.

I turned back to the Bar to put my empty bottle of TB away when I saw her.

She stood behind the Bar, giving away some drinks and talking to the other girls.

The AB positive girl from Dallas.

The reason for all this.

On her name tag, which was pinned on her chest, was written the name Sue.

Instantly I looked into the direction where Tess has been.

She stood there, with a wicked smile and said something that only I could hear.

"As I said Eric. Keep your enemies closer."

.

.

Mara POV

Man I was full of energy.

I never was that hyperactive after a concert.

We walked of the stage and right back to our room, well that was the plan, but the moment I jumped of the stage, I saw Tess.

She stood across the Bar and was talking to someone.

Finally, she was here!

I ran over to her and almost jumped her.

"Tess! Tell me you saw it..."

"Sure I did. They loved your Song, but how couldn't they."

She answered me with a huge smile and looked over to the bar.

Her expression just changed for a second from happy to devilish, but than back to the friendly smile.

That could just mean one thing, someone she hated was here.

Sure she was a Vampire, but sometimes you could notice some idiosyncrasies.

So I looked over to the Bar and got sick instantly.

He was here...he was really here.

My mind hadn't played a trick on me.

I felt my hole body got stiff when our glances met.

The expression on his face was.. damn I had no idea how I could describe such an expression.

It wasn't surprise or puzzled...it was blank.

Every part of my body screamed at me to walk over to him.

But I couldn't, I wouldn't dare to.

Tess must have felt my little inner fight, cause she laid her arm around my shoulders.

"Lets get you something to drink sweetheart."

She dragged me in the opposite direction to the other bar in her Club.

My hole body felt like it would belong to someone else while I was walking.

Before Tess could drag me into the crowd, I turned my head back to take a last look at him.

Still staring at me, his expression changed.

I could see it in his eyes, there was something...something I knew but couldn't figure out.

The pain inside my stomach grew at that view and I grabbed for Tess's hand.

"I really need a drink."

"I know. Everything alright with you?"

I just nodded and looked at her, which wasn't that easy.

"Why is he here?"

Tess gave me the warm smile of her, while she dragged me thru the audience like a bodyguard.

"I sent him an invitation and your new CD. Thought it would be fun to let him know that you grew up, moved on...you know what I mean."

"You did what?"

She really sent him an invitation.

Damn Tess!

I looked back at him, and the last thing that I saw was his back .. he just walked out of the Club.

"Maybe it was a good idea. If you would ever have bad ideas."

I tried my best to gave her a grin, which was easy this time.

He was gone now...out of the Club and hopefully out of my life.

I knew that I would never see him again after this night, and I felt a deep relief inside of me...but also a huge emptiness.

My life would go on...after all, it was nothing important.

Just a nice fuck.

.

* * *

This is the last chapter and I hoped you loved it. Sorry guys, but I wanted to end it with this one...Maybe, just maybe I will write another one, so just keep an eye on me.

Well and if I do, here´s little challenge, who tells me first what song i used will have sex with eric in my next story (or if I go on, chapter). ^_^

And "No Tess not you, you had enough hehe" ^^"

I´m working on a Godric story at the moment, and I will upload it soon..just give me some time to get some chapters ready ^^"

Would be nice If you read that one also. ^_^

Thank you so much for all the alerts, favs, reviews and pm´s. You guys are amazing ^_^ *kisses, hugs and cookies for everyone*


End file.
